Northern Wolf
by horsejumper1212
Summary: *I am the original author* srry 'bout the catagory ' I didn't know where else to put it. Tails
1. Chapter 1: A New Friend

"Running on and on. That's what we do. Never stopping once or looking back, only ahead. I can't remember anything, not that I would like to. I feel like something's missing. Deep down inside of me. I guess I picked a bad day to be daydreaming. I'm almost at my end. It's been a long journey and in the end, I was successful. I knew this day would come sooner or later. I know my pack can take care of themselves. My friends, remember this. I will not die, for my spirit will walk this earth in a place called the Northern Lights. I must go there, just like the ones we have lost did. I know I must choose only one to carry on in my place. That one will be lead to you. Don't give up, for the one I have choosen will shurly come. It's time for me to say goodbye. And I thank each and everyone of you. Never stop believing or dreaming. Your futur lies, in the paws of a young, ookami. A young, wolf..."

Chapter one: _A new friend_

The leaves blew in the automn wind as it whispered through the darkness. The town was old, too old for anyone to live there. The streets were empty, there were no vehicules or humans. Lights flickered in the alleys and in the run down stores. The young wolf had seen worse in his life but never this badly. He walked through the village, hopping he wouldn't get caught. His dark, beige coat shown in the sunlight that creeps through the alleys. His hazel eyes were set on where he was headed. The wolf turned a courner and out of the town. He sat on a large hill for a few awhile gazing at the town bellow.

"I'm fed up with this town. Nothing to eat, and the worst part, there don't seem to be too many wolves around. Except for Bandit. Oh how I wish he would stop picking on me. I can take him! Maybe." The wolf lowered his head.

"Well, if he didn't have the two other wolves with him." He let out a long sigh before his ears pirked up. The wolf stared off into a large forest. His eyes narrowed as a large white wolf with a red scar on his right eye came out along with two others. The beige wolf sprung up from where he was seated.

"Bandit. What are you doing here?" He wondered as the three wolves stopped infront of him.

"Avin. May I ask you the same thing?" He asked. The beige wolf knew that this wasn't his territory.

"I um. Well you see, there are no more animals to eat on my side of the town." He complained.

"So you came over to steal our food?" Avin lowered his head.

"Please forgive me, Bandit." He replied as the white wolf smirked.

"If you're that hungry, why don't you go into the Dark Forest on your side of town?" Avin shot his head up.

"You don't expect me to go in there? There have been so many stories. Horrible stories to be exact." He told them.

"Well, I guess you'll just have to starve to death. Now beat it before we beat you." Snarled Bandit as Avin turned and raced off into town. Once he was sure they were out of sight he felt safe.

"If only the forest wasn't there. Then I could get out of this place. The only way out is if I head into Bandit's territory again." He sighed,

"Even if I do, death could be involved." Just then he stopped and pointed his ears ahead. He sniffed the air causiousally.

"That doesn't smell like Bandit at all. Or one of his comrades." Suddenly a small wolf lunged at his throat. Avin jumped back but the little grey wolf grabbed his paw. He yelped in pain then kicked them off. the wolf growled with light, brown eyes focused on him.

"What was that for?" Avin said lifting his paw so it was off the cold ground.

"Who are you! And don't try to be smart." The wolf snarled.

"Who am I? I would like to know who the hell you are? That hurt!" Avin explained.

"Not until you interduce yourself." Avin sighed and walked a couple steps forward as the other wolf stepped back.

"I'm Avin. I live here in this town. Now who are you?" He questioned the small, light grey wolf. 'She doesn't look too big. About the age of three I would say.' He thought to himself glaring at the wolf before him.

"Where are you headed?" She asked him.

"What's your name kid?"

"Kid?" The wolf growled and lounged at Avin once again. He stepped out of the way. The wolf smacked the road as Avin hovered over her so she couldn't move.

"Know, could you please tell me your name?" He asked. The wolf growled lounder.

"Naomi. Naomi of the Southern Alps. I was lead here to search for the Northern Lights and find Sakura." Avin's eyes shot up as those words came out of the wolf's lips. He backed away a little still speachless.

"Sakura? You don't mean Sakura of the Northern Alps? The one who lead her pack to the Northern Ligths, do you?" The grey wolf nodded with a smile and sat up.

"Mhm. I must seek out the Northern Lights too. She's waiting for me." Naomi replied.

"So that means...You're the wolf!" He said as he skipped around her.

"I can't believe it! Wait, you're not making this up. Are you?" Avin wondered slowing down a little.

"I would never choke about something serious. Now if you don't mind, I must head out on my journey." And with that, the wolf started to walk on.

"Hey wait!" Avin ran up to her.

"You can't just run off and think you're going to make it?" He said.

"What do you mean? I can do this." Naomi snapped back.

"Maybe, but you're mearly a pup." He explained.

"I'm not a pup. How dare you say that. I maybe small, but I am seirtanly old enough to set out on a journey."

"Mhm. You sure are small. Where did you come from?" Avin wondered.

"I told you, in the Southern Alps west of Black Bear canyon."

"You traveled all this way? That must have taken about a day or two?"

"One to be exact." She smiled then walked on only being stopped by Avin once again.

"Wait, where are you going now?"

"In there." She nodded to a large forest that was completly black.

"What! Are you crazy? That's the Dark forest. No wolf has ever made it through to the other side."

"Except Sakura." Naomi added.

"Still, it's too dangerous for a young wolf." He said and heled his head high in the cool air.

"Suite yourself but i'm going."

"Hey wait!" Just then a shadow from behind the beige wolf was seen. Naomi stopped and whatched as a white wolf and two others approached them.

"What are you doing over here Avin? I thought I told you to get lost?" He asked. Avin was speachless.

"Well, you see I."

"Too late Avin. And look, now you're gonna take us down with a pup. That's impresive." One smirked.

"Pup? Who you callin a pup?" Naomi snapped.

"You too be exact." The other wolf told her. Naomi growled.

"Avin, I hate it when other wolves try to steal stuff from me without permission. You'll pay for ever stepping a paw in my territory." Said Bandit as he lounged at Avin. Before Avin could do anything, Naomi leaped in the air and bit down hard on Bandit's white neck. Blood splattered to the ground as Bandit drew back in shock.

"B.. Boss. She got you." One explained. Bandit growled showing his sharp, blood stained teeth.

"You stupid wolf!" He yelled lounging forward and grabbing Naomi by her leg. He thew her up against a tree, then Avin leaped towards him grabbing onto his neck. Bandit throught the wolf from his neck.

"Hah, what a bunch of losers." One said as Bandit smiled for his victory. Just then, Naomi stood up. Fire raged in her eyes as Bandit glare right into them. His blue eyes were as cold as ice but luckly, fire always bet ice. Naomi lounged at his ear. Bandit tried to dodged the wolf but it was too late. Before he knew it, His ear was bit in half. The wolf yelped in pain as his comrades watched in fear. Naomi smikered and growled as Avin watched closly. Bandit glared at her as blood dripped off of what was left of his ear. He stood tall then raced off towards the town. The other two wolves followed as they yelped in fear until they were no longer in sight. Naomi sighed and caught her breath.

"I don't believe it." Avin said walking over to her.

"You, you beat Bandit?" He said, totally shocked.

"Did I do something wrong?" Avin smiled,

"You did good kid." He said as Naomi smiled back then walked towards the Dark Forest.

"Um, Naomi?" She stopped.

"I know a friend that lives in on this side of town. He might be some help to us on our journey."

"Our journey?" Naomi wondered now facing the other wolf.

"If you want me to come?" Naomi nodded.

"Where's this wolf you speak of?" Avin smiled as Naomi followed him into the dark, old town.


	2. Chapter 2: The Beginning

CHAPTER TWO: THE BEGINING

Avin led the young pup down a small alley. He could tell that she was a little scared but tryed not to show it. She was always on the lookout. They walked down between the two, large buildings until Avin stopped at a large dumpster.

"Hey! Sasumi!" He yelled as a light, grey wolf pocked his head out from the garbadge.

"Avin, what are you doing here? I thought we agreed that you had to get the food and... Hello there." He looked at Naomi.

"Sasumi, this is Naomi. Naomi, Sasumi." The wolf leaped out of the garbage and right beside Naomi.

"Nice to meet you, but Avin..."

"She's headed to the Northern Ligths." Interrupted Avin.

"Northern Ligth?" Sasumi blinked a couple times.

"Wait, you're not related to Sakura are you?"

"No, but I know I must." She told the older wolf.

"How do you know?" Sasumi started to ask.

"Naomi's that wolf. The one Bandit amd the humans use to talk about." Sasumi's eyes lit up.

"Really! This wolf is that wolf?"

"What wolf?" Naomi interrupted. Sasumi smiled,

"Long ago Sakura, the Great Wolf, headed to the Northern Lights in search of a magnicifent place for wolves to live in peace. She created a pack and together started their journey. Sakura and her new pack had finally made it, but Horou and his comrades tryed to take the mountains and landscapes." Sasumi put his ears back and head down as Naomi listened carefully.

"Sakura was murdered by Horou and they soon took over the Northern Lights. But the strage thing was, when Sakura died, she gave her soul to a young wolf. That wolf will take her place and fight for the Northern Ligths once again. Naomi, I believ you're that wolf." Naomi's eyes sparkled with excitment then she nodded.

"I will help Sakura. She choose me over all the other brave wolves. I must find them. Horou, do you know anything about him?"

"All we know is that he was killed along with his comrades ages ago by humans." Sasumi replied.

"So it will be easier to get there with no distractions?" Avin said as Naomi looked at him.

"Avin-san. You're coming with me?" Her face lit up.

"I have no where else to go, and besides, a little adventure never hurt anyone. Right?" Sasumi glared at him.

"You do know Bandit won't be impressed."

"Don't worry about that dog. Me and Naomi showed him, right?" Naomi nodded.

"Sasumi-san. Would you like to company me and Avin?" The grey wolf said nothing then let out a long sigh,

"I might aswell. There's nothing to eat around here and i'm starving." Naomi smiled.

"Alright you two, on to the Northern Lights!"  
"Hai!"

The white wolf walked through a small forest. He walked across a giant lake and over some hills before he stopped at a little town. The town was old and there were tons of humans wandering around. The wolf creeped past and down a path that led to a little hut. He walked over as five other wolves stepped infront of him.

"Bandit. What are you doing here? We told you to watch the south side of this area." Told one.

"Yea, but I have great news." He replied with a grin. The wolves glanced at his torn ear.

"Alright, but he's won't be too happy." They let the white wolf walk past them and into the small hut. The dog door, that he entered, slapped shut as he stood there in the darkness.

"Um, Leader. I have great news from the south." He replied with his head down. A large brown and black wolf stepped out of the shadows.

"Go on." He replied.

"Yes sure, me and the rest of your comrades were looking around for any mischife and found a young wolf. We think that she might be that wolf." He said as the other wolf's eyes shot up.

"The wolf Sakura choose?"

"Yes, leader." The other wolf smirked.

"A young wolf you say? It shouldn't be too hard then. Where were they headed?" Bandit trembled a little.

"They went through the Dark Forest. There were only two of them last time."

"Very well, thank-you Bandit." The large wolf walked out of the hut as the smaller, white one followed.

"My pack. Listen up! We will be heading towards the Dark Forest. From there, we will try and sniff out the choosen wolf." Everyone started chating amoung themselves when their leader repied, choosen wolf.

"Leader um.."

"No questions! We will be leaving right away. I'll lead you there but once at the forest." He looekd over at black wolf with a white scar across his right eye.

"Daichi, you'll take half the group." Then he looked at the white wolf.

"Bandit, you'll take the other half. I'll lead the largest group. We will follow them to the Northern Lights. The place where my father once ruled. The Sagatu pack will not loose to a bunch of pups. Hai?"

"Hai!" Everyone yelled. The large wolf smirked and laughed,

"Father, Gorou will be the new leader of the Northen Lights."

"Are we there yet?"  
"No Avin. You can't expect to start a journey to the Northen Ligths from the south side and expect to be there in about an hour." Sasumi told him.

"My paws are killing me. And i'm so hot. Plus I need a drink."

"Would you stop whinning! We'll feed you two the mountain lions if you don't." Sasumi barked back.

"Mountain lions?" Avin said racing up to his two friends.

"Hai." Sasumi said never taking his eyes off the road. They followed a long path to a small river.

"Finally a drink." Avin quickly drank the fresh water. Naomi did aswell.

"Come on Sasumi-san. The water taste so good." Naomi said but the grey wolf ignored her. His ears twiched forward as Naomi's did too.

"Do you here that?" Sasumi asked.

"Yea, it sounds like, footprints." Naomi sniffed the air.

"Do you smell something?"  
"I don't know what you two are talking bout but.." Avin stopped and looked up as a large shadow aproached them. Avin flew back and stared at the shadow shaking a little. Naomi and Sasumi glared at it. The shadow stopped and spoke,

"You three sure are brave to come into a forest like this."


	3. Chapter 3: Fangs and Claws

CHAPTER THREE: FANGS AND CLAWS

Noami and her two friends glared at the large, black blue-eyed wolf that stood before them. Avin shivered closer to Sasumi who growled at the wolf. The black dog stepped forward and halted infront of Naomi.

"Where are a bunch of young wolves headed?" She questioned.

"Who wants to know?" Sasumi wondered as the black wolf smirked,

"The name's Taya. And you?"

"Naomi, these are my friends Avin and Sasumi." The little wolf replied,

"We're headed towards the Northern Lights."

"Northern Lights?" Taya asked a little shocked. Noami nodded,

"We're looking for Sakura."

"Sakura? You don't mean the Great Wolf?" The black wolf wondered.

"Hai." Sasumi spoke. Just then, there was a noise in the bushes and the trees whistled.

"Come with me. Hurry." Taya replied before leaping into the air and racing through the forest. Naomi followed aswell as Avin. Sasumi let out a long sigh then raced off too. The black wolf stopped at a large river.

"We should be safe here." She told them, lying down.

"What are we running from?" Noami wodered still a little confused.

"Shiga, he's the ruler of the Dark Forest." Taya replied.

"Another wolf?" Avin said.

"No, a lion." Taya told him. Avin's eyes shot up as he looked at Sasumi.

"So there really are cats around here?" Sasumi smirked,

"Avin, you're not scared of a big kitty- cat, are you?" Avin shook his head,

"No, it's just..."

"Don't worry, as long as we're following Taya, we'll be fine." Naomi interrupted. Taya smiled at the younger wolf.

"So Taya, why do you live in this forest?" Sasumi wondered.

"My pack use to live here, before Shiga came. He killed most of them, and now i'm the only wolf left. I fear he's after me now." She said, putting her head down. Naomi sniffed the air as a large, brown cat made its way out of a large bush. The four wolves glared at the cat as it snarled. Taya's eyes turned from blue to purple. She stood there looking at the creature. Naomi knew something was up but had no chance to move before the cougar attacked. Naomi leaped out of the way.

"Naomi!" Avin and Sasumi yelled.

"Avin, Sasumi! Get Taya out of here!" She shouted dodging the cougars attacks.  
"Stand still you little.." The cougar grabbed Naomi by the throat with his sharp fangs. Naomi yelped in pain as Taya shook out of her trance. She growled under her breath then raced towards Shiga. Taya ramed into the side of the cougar as Noami smashed to the ground.  
"Are you alright?" Taya asked the little wolf.

"Yeah." The cougar stood up. The two wolves growled as Sasumi and Avin lounged at the cat.

"We'll help too!" They shouted together. Avin bit into the cat's paw as Sasumi sank his pure, white fangs into Shiga's throat. The large cat kicked Avin away and soon enough Sasumi.

"Avin-san! Sasumi-san!" Naomi howled as she charged at the cat. Shiga faced the wolf.

"Naomi don't!" Taya yelled but Naomi didn't listen. Shiga gazed into Naomi's light, brown eyes. Suddenly, a large white wolf appeared inside the wolf's eye. Shiga stood there in fear.

"That's, that's Sakura!" The cat replied as Naomi leaped in the air and came crashing down bitting the cat with her fangs. Shiga yelped as Naomi flew back from the cat. Blood dripped from Siga's neck.

"She got him." Taya whispered as Avin and Sasumi watched. Shiga glared at the wolf for a second until a loud gun shot was heard through out the forest.  
"Humans?" Avin said looking around.  
"Naomi! We must leave!" Sasumi yelled at her. Naomi growled at the cat. Shiga then backed away and sat down in the grass.

"I have never seen anything in my life like that. Sakura's ghost, lyes in the body of this young wolf." Shiga said to himself. Another gun shot was heard only this time it was close.  
"Naomi!" Sasumi shouted at her once more. Shiga stood up.

"Go, now!" He demanded as Naomi looked at him.  
"Why are you helping us?" Avin snapped at the cat.

"Go or you'll be killed." He said. Naomi glanced into the cat's eyes then nodded. The four wolves raced off through the woods. Shiga turned and faced the direction were the hunters were coming.

"I can't let them get close to them. I guess i'll finally get to meet Sakura." Shiga thought. Naomi and the others raced through the forest. Suddenly, a loud gun shot was heard and a growl followed by severial gun shots. Naomi stared ahead.

"Naomi, Shiga.." Sasumi started to say.

"I know. He saved us, but in the end, it cost him his life." Naomi told them.

"Seeing Sakura's ghost, must have changed his feelings for wolves." Taya replied. The wolves came to a large building with a huge cage around it.

"I smell humans." Avin said. Just then, a large dog appeared on the other side of the cave.

"Who are you?" He said as his dark fur glimmered in the sun.  
"Naomi. And you are." The sun shown right on him.

"He's a wolf." Avin whispered.

"Kaito."


	4. Chapter 4: The Guard Dogs

Chapter four: The Guard Dogs

"Kaito. I live here with my crew." The large wolf explained.

"You mean there's more of you?" Avin said. Suddenly they heard a gun shot from inside the woods.  
"Can you help us? Those humans are close on our tails." Naomi asked the dog. Kaito smirked then lifted up the bottom of the fence with his nose.  
"Hurry." He said as the wolves crawled under the fence. Kaito raced over to a large building as the others followed.

"Stay here." He said peaking behind the corner. A group of humans slowly walked by glacing around the forest for any moment. They soon dissapeared in the Dark Forest.

"Kaito?" The wolves turned around to find a large dark grey wolf. His greeen eyes glared at the other wolf.

"Who are they?" He asked in a hurry.  
"Naomi. This is Isshin." Kaito said listening to the noises around them.  
"Why would you bring them in here Kaito? You know the humans won't be too happy." Isshin replied.

"Do you even know who this is?" Kaito ask the younger wolf. Isshin shook his head.  
"No clue, but I do know they're trespassing." Katio sighed,

"This is Naomi, the wolf choosen by Sakura." The other wolves gasped.  
"You mean you know her?" Avin wondered in shock.  
"Sakura? I did, before she died she gave her spirit to a young wolf. Naomi has her spirit in her eyes if you look closly." Kaito explained.  
"Let me see then." Isshin walked up to Naomi and gazed into her hazel eyes.

"I don't see anything." He replied as his ear twiched.  
"Maybe that's because Kaito here was one of Sakura's comrades." Sasumi butted in.

"I was not her comrade. I was just a friend. I was still a young pup, like you Naomi." Kaito said with a small smile.

"Here they come." Isshin whispered as two humans appoached them. The two humans stopped dead when they noitced the other wolves.  
"Are you pets?" Taya asked the two wolves.  
"No, we're attack dogs. We train to gaurd this building." Kaito explained.  
"What's inside?" Naomi wondered standing beside Kaito.  
"We don't know." The humans walked away.  
"We'll that was odd." Avin smirked. Kaito sighed,

"You better get going." Kaito said.  
"You mean you're not coming with us?" Naomi asked as Isshin stepped forward.  
"Why would we go with a bunch of old muts like you?"

"How dare you." Taya growled.  
"Sakura just a fairy tale. There was never such thing as The White Wolf of the North." Isshin snapped. Suddenly Kaito turned around and bit into the younger wolf's neck. Isshin yelped in pain as Kaito slowly let go.  
"Never talk about Sakura like that." He snarled letting go.

"What would you know about her? Kaito, you've been a guard dog for about a year." Isshin said stepping back away from him.  
"I haven't been a guard dog that long. And it was only until I found the wolf."  
"The wolf? You mean Naomi?" Sasumi wondered.  
"Before Sakura died, she told four wolves to find the chossen wolf, Naomi." Kaito nodded to her.  
"I was one of them. I stayed her, cause Sakura told us where we should look for her."

"Who are the other wolves?" Avin asked. Kaito gazed at the sky.  
"Juro and Kuro where the twins. They were sent to east side of the area to a small town called Bizor down past the Froozen Lake. The other wolf was Apache, she was sent to west side of the area to a village called Runderbrick."  
"I've heard of Runderbrick before." Sasumi said as Kaito nodded.

"And I was sent in the middle of the two towns to the Dark Forest."

"Juro, Kuro and Apache? Kaito, you've lost it." Isshin giggled as Kaito glared at him. Just then, two large doberman stepped out from behind the building.

"Damnit." Isshin cursed under his breath.

"Naomi, crawl back under the fence." Kaito told her as Taya lifted up the fence to let the wolves under. Avin and Sasumi went through.  
"Naomi!" Taya yelled.  
"Go on." Naomi shouted back as Taya raced under.

"What do you think Kaito?" Isshin said never taking an eye off the dogs.  
"About what?"

"Shall we go?" Isshin asked.

"I thought you didn't believe in Sakura?" Kaito smirked as a dog lounged at him. Kaito dodged it.  
"I never said that, besides, if these humans were plaining on getting rid of us all this time, we might aswell leave with a bang." Isshin said getting ready to attack.  
"Oh Isshin." Kaito leaped forward and sank his teeth into one dogs neck. Blood splattered to the floor as five humans raced out. Isshin grabbed the other dogs leg and threw him at the humans. Two more doberman raced out at Kaito.  
"Kaito-san!" Naomi jumped at one dog and smashed it to the ground. Kaito turned around a little confused.  
"Thank-you Naomi." Isshin grabbed another dog and ramed him into the fence hard.

"Let's get out of here!" The wolf yelled as he jumped up ontop of the fence and over.  
"Naomi!" Kaito said standing on the fence. Naomi went to jump but coudn't get up. Naomi growled then jumped as high as she could right over the fence.

"Omg." Avin whispered as Kaito hopped down from ontop of the fence. The wolves raced off through the forest and never looked back.

Gorou walked on as the large pack of wolves followed close behind him. He stopped and sniffed the air.  
"Leader, do you smell something?" A wolf asked.  
"Yes, it smells like dog blood." He said with a smirk. The dark, brown wolf trotted on until he came across a large fence. The pack stayed back from the fence but watched the humans and dogs on the other side. Three dead dogs were sound asleep on the cold, damp ground. Gorou sniffed once more. He walked on in the other direction then stopped.

"You." He looked at a wolf.  
"Go find Daichi and Bandit." He replied as the wolf shivered.

"Shouldn't we just howl for them?"

"No! If we do that, they might hear us." Gorou explained.  
"They?" The pack asked as Gorou smiled.  
"Hurry." The blue wolf raced off into the darkness. Gorou walked on until he stopped.

"You lot. Stay here." He looked at two wolves.  
"Come with me. We're going to pay this choosen wolf a little visit."


	5. Chapter 5: Daydream

Chapter Five: Daydream

Sakura- "You're getting closer Naomi. Evil is near, therefore you must hurry to the lights. You're almost halfway now. I have a feeling we'll meet soon, but I can't say for sure if it will be at the Northern Lights."

The stars glimmered in the cold, night. The crickets sung while the water from a small river raced with the wind. Isshin, who was falling asleep, closed his eyes as he lay infront of the water. Taya had fallen asleep not to far from Sasumi as for Avin who was rolling around and kicking in his sleep. Naomi glared at the large, half moon. She tilted her head right then left as if she was trying to read it. Suddenly, there was a snap of a branch. Naomi smung her head around to find Kaito standing in the moonlight.  
"Kaito-san." Naomi whispered as Kaito walked up to her. He sat down beside her and stared at the moon aswell.  
"Beautiful isn't it?" He said with a small smile. Naomi, who was now looking at the moon, nodded.

"Kaito-san, do you know how to get to the Northern Lights?" Noami wondered. Kaito sighed,

"Like I said. I've been there before, but never found my way back." Naomi looked at him.  
"You mean, you couldn't? Or you wouldn't because of Sakura's order?"

"Both I guess. Once Sakura had died, the Northern Lights had been taken over by Horou."

"Horou?" Naomi interrupted.

"Hai. Horou was a very nasty wolf who is the murderer of Sakura. He took over the Northern Lights then, he died." Kaito wetn on.

"How?"

"No one really knows. Some say he went mad and others say it was because of old age. It doesn't matter. Once he was gone, his entire pack started to get sick and die too. After that, no other wolf has been or seen the Northern Lights. It's such a shame, they're so beautiful." Kaito found himself dazing off into the stars. Naomi smiled at him then stared at them too.  
"What are they like?" Naomi wondered as Kaito smiled.  
"They're colourful and they make you feel happy. They have some kind of spark to them that...It's hard to explain." The dark grey wolf faced the little wolf.  
"You'll see once we get there." He smiled as he started to walk away.

"Thank-you, Kaito-san." Kaito slowly stopped.

"Just Kaito is fine." He said then walked over to Isshin to sleep. Naomi just stared back up at the moon until she heard a noise come from a bush. Naomi faced the the small bush. Ready to attack she lounged forward. She smashed the ground as a small butterfly flew ubouve her.

"Just a butterfly." She muttered until she heard a lounder noise come from behind a tree.

"It's probably nothing." Just then, a large, black and brown wolf stepped out from behind a tree. Naomi growled slitly.

"Hello there. What is a young wolf like yourself doing in a scary forest like this?" Gorou asked as two wolves emerged from out of the shadows. Isshin pirked his ears up. He quickly opened his green, eyes as he saw the wolves and Naomi. Isshin nudged Kaito who was sleeping peacfully.

"Kaito. Kaito wake up." He whispered as Kaito opened his eyes. Kaito quickly stood up once he noticed the wolves. The two wolves walked over.

"I see you're not alone." Gorou smirked.

"And just who the hell are you?" Isshin snapped with fangs bared.

"I'm Gorou. These are my comrades." Kaito's eyes shot up. An image of Horou flashed in his head as he looked at Gorou. 'No way.' He said to himself.

"Alright then, why are you here?" Isshin quickly asked.  
"I was wondering why a young wolf was out here alone." Isshin growled louder.  
"Where do you come from?" Kaito asked.

"Around." Gorou replied. Kaito sniffed the air.  
"How many are there of you?" He questioned as Gorou growled. He was getting anoyed with the older wolf.

"Just the three. You wouldn't be heading to the Northern Lights would you?"

"So what if we are?" Isshin howled.

"My comrades and I were heading that way too. Would you mind if we tagged along?" Gorou asked with an eyebrow cocked.

"Um..." Naomi was interrupted by Kaito.

"Sorry but we already have enough comrades."  
"How many are there of you?" Gorou wondered being serious. Kaito said nothing.

"If there is only six of you, there is no way you can bring down an entire pack." Gorou chuckled.

"Why does that matter?" Kaito replied as Gorou growled.

"Isn't she the choosen wolf?" Gorou said.

"Arn't you the son of Horou?" Everything went silent as a wolf lounged at Naomi. Isshin quickly bit into its neck as the two of them rolled away. One jumped at Kaito but he quickly dodged it. Gorou leaped at Naomi. Kaito smashed into him before he could hit her. Gorou got up and swung around bitting into Kaito's neck.

"Kaito!" Naomi yelled as the dark grey wolf smashed to the ground.

"You bastard!" Isshin shouted as he lounged at Gorou. Gorou threw him to the side as Naomi bit into his neck. Gorou yelped in pain but quickly threw Naomi off. Avin, Sasumi and Taya slowly opened their eyes and stood up. Kaito and Isshin tryed to get to Naomi but were having a hard timw getting by the two other wolves. Gorou picked Naomi up with his fangs and tossed her into the ragging river.  
"Naomi!" Isshin and Kaito yelled as they killed one of the wolves.

"Isshin!" Kaito shouted as Isshin listened closly.

"Stay here and fight them off witht he others." He replied as he raced along side the river. Avin, Sasumi and Taya joined the fight until Gorou flead and they had killed the other wolf aswell. Kaito charged down the side of the river. He stopped and glanced into the water.

"There's no way she could have got down here that fast." He said as he noticed a figure halfway on the shore.

"Naomi!" He yelled running over to her. Kaito nugded the wolf but she wouldn't move. He listened for a heart beat but there was none.  
"D." He cursed as he picked her up and threw her to the ground so she would cough up water. Nothing happened.

"Kaito!" Kaito looked up to find Isshin and the others.

Naomi slowly opened her hazel eyes. She glanced around but could only see darkness. Everything was pitch black excet for a small glowing light the was coming towards her. A large, white wolf now stood before Naomi.

"Sa...kura-san?" Naomi whispered.

"Naomi, take this." The wolf tossed Naomi a small, silver necklace that had what appeared to be a snowflake on it.

"Sakura-san. Why.."

"There's no time for that Naomi. This necklace should help you to the Lights. It can help you fight until you truly are a wolf warrior. You must go now, they're calling you back." The white figure started to dissapear as Naomi slowly opened her eyes for the second time. She glanced around to find Kaito, Isshin, Sasumi, Avin and Taya.

"Naomi?" Avin said as Naomi sat up. She looked down at her neck and noticed the small, silver, snowflake neclace.


	6. Chapter 6: Runaway

Chapter six: Runaway 

"Out of the forest at last!" Avin replied skipping out and taking a deep breath. Taya and Sasumi followed as Kaito and Naomi stayed at the end. Naomi glanced down at her necklace that glimered in the morrning sun.

"Where to now Naomi?" Avin asked as everyone faced her. Kaito looked down at her.

"Just trust your instincts Naomi." He told her.

"Instincts? Please don't tell me you all know where it is?" Isshin begged but no one said a word. The dark grey wolf sighed,  
"Maybe we should head North? I mean, they must be called the Northern Lights for a reason right? That must be a sign." Kaito walked over to the large cliff that now lay infront of them. He stared down at the world and thought for a moment.

"We could go straight and that shall lead us to the Great Bear valley. Or we could go around and go east to the city Bizor? Either way, it should take about 2 days." Kaito explained.

"Two days?!" Avin and Isshin shouted as Naomi walked up in front.

"We should go east, to Bizor."  
"Why?" Isshin wondered as Naomi said nothing. Kaito smiled,

"That settles it. On to Bizor!"

"Hai!"

Gorou limped back to his packs who were waiting for the wolf in the forest.

"Gorou-sama!" Bandit shouted as they raced over to him.

"What happened leader?" Daichi quickly asked.

"Those wolves aren't as weak as we thought." Gorou explained licking his bloody paw.  
"You mean, they did this? The choosen wolf?" Bandit wonderd.  
"What should we do now? If we can't fight them, we'll never win." Daichi explained.

"We'll beat them alright! There's no doubt about that. The only thing is that they could be heading to Bizor or through Great Bear Valley." Gorou said thinking for a second about the plan.

"What shall we do them leader?" Daichi asked.

"We'll split up again. Bandit, you take half the pack through Great Bear Valley. Daichi and I will take the other half." Gorou glanced back at his comrades.  
"Why does it seem that there are less?" He wondered a loud. Bandit and Daichi studered.  
"Well, you see Gorou-san. Um, about twenty wolves, um, left." Bandit explained. Gorou growled then let out a huge howl of anger and hate.

"What was that?" Naomi stopped and glanced around the open field.  
"You must be hearing things Noami. It's probably just the wind." Taya told her. Naomi sighed then marched on.

"I'm so hungry right now. We haven't eaten anything in about five days." Avin whinned.  
"You're a wolf Avin. Surely you can go another day." Sasumi replied.  
"I don't think I can." Avin's stomache growled loudly.

"Would you shut that thing up!" Isshin snarled at the beige wolf. Avin jumped back a little in fear.

"Excuss us." He said before following the others.

"Bang!"  
"What on earth was that?" Sasumi blinked a couple times as the wolves listened closely.

"There it is again." Avin replied.  
"Hunters." Kaito explained. The wolves gasped.  
"Do you think, they're the same ones who shot Shiga?" Naomi wondered."I doubt it, humans wouldn't leave that far out of their territory." Kaito explained. "Hey look!" Avin nodded over to a small red wolf pup who was racing out of the trees and into the field."What does he think he's doing stealing from humans?" Isshin asked noticing the small duck in his mouth. Naomi leaped forward at the pup."Naomi!" Avin and Isshin yelled but the small wolf didn't listen to her friends. She kept running. Humans emerged from the trees with riffles up and ready to shoot. The little wolf pup stopped and hid in the tall, yellow grass."Hey over here." Naomi whispered to him. Naomi could see in his eyes that the pup was scared but, he followed her anyways. The men shot at the wolves but they were too quick. Naomi and the pup raced through the feild and over the hill."Come on!" Naomi yelled at her pack as they followed her closer towards Bizor. "Are they gone?" Taya wondered as Naomi stopped and listened. She then sighed in relief."Thank-you so much um..." The pup stood infront of her. He was only a little smaller than she was."Naomi. This is my pack, Kaito, Avin, Taya, Isshin and Sasumi. Whe're headed to the Northern Lights." Naomi explained."Northern Lights?" The pup examined the pack then wagged his tail happily."I'm Tizzy!" He said with his tounge out of his mouth and ears pirked."What did you think you were doing out there with that duck?" Isshin snapped."I was hungry so I took it." The pup told the older wolf."Duck?" Avin peeked over Isshin's shoulder."You can have it if you'd like, I'm not that hungry anymore." Tizzy replied as Avin wagged his tail in excitment. "Avin don't eat the kids food." Taya barked at him."It's alright Tay, he said he wasn't that hungry." And with that Avin took the bird and trotted away."So what is this place, the Northern Lights?" Tizzy wondered tilting his head."I've never actually seen it before, but i've heard many wonderful stories. They say it's a place where every wolf goes after they die." Naomi says."But you're not dead. So why are you all going?" Kaito stepped forward."Sakura-san has passed away and needs Naomi to take her place and protect the Lights.""Pwh, Northern Lights. I bet it's just another place where wolves lye around in the hot summer heat and do nothing with their lives." Isshin states aloud."You didn't have to come you know?" Kaito growls back at the young wolf."Would you mind if I tagged along?" Tizzy asked lowering his head and ears back."I don't think so kid. You'll slow us down." Isshin explains."Isshin." Naomi snaps at him. Isshin rolls his eyes then walks away to Taya, Avin and Sasumi. "Of course you can. It's not a journey without friends." Naomi smiles."Oh thank-you Naomi!" "Alright everyone. It'll take us about a day until we find Bizor. So let's get moving!" Naomi shouts running forward."Hai!" The wolves follow her in their persuit to Bizor. "What do we do now Gorou-san?" Bandit asked his leader as the wolves marched on."Keep moving, don't stop. We need to get to Bizor." Gorou said."So we're not going to Great Bear Valley?" Bandit questioned."Gun shots were heard from up ahead besides their sent is coming this way aswell." Gorou explained."It'll take about two days." Daichi infirms."That's fine. As long as she doesn't find the second wolf of Sakura, that'll be just fine."


	7. Chapter 7: Second Wolf

Chapter Seven:Second Wolf

Two Days Later...

"Come Avin. We don't have to wait for you you know." Isshin remarked following the others up the hill.  
"I'm sorry but, I haven't walked this far in a long time." The chubby wolf pushed hiself up the hill. Naomi smiled brightly as a small smile made its way across Kaito's lips aswell.  
"Is this, Bizor?" Taya asked looking around in shook.  
"It's amazing!" Tizzy replied with eyes sparkling.  
"I've seen better." Isshin mumbled. A long river headed into town with beautiful flowers of al sorts of colours. A small path was formed that led into the small town.  
"We're going in there, right?" Sasumi broke the silence.  
"Yeah." Naomi replied leaping forward off the hill and running alongside the river as the others followed.

Naomi stopped at the entrance to the town.  
"Alright, if we all go in the humans will chase us out. Only two must go." Naomi explained as everyone thought for a moment.  
"Kaito, will you stay here and watch everyone for me?" Naomi asked turning around to face the dark wolf who was behind her.  
"I'd be glad to." He replied.  
"Isshin would you like to come with me?" Naomi wondered as the wolf sighed.  
"Fine. As long as I get away from these losers." Tizzy and Taya growled at his comment as Isshin stood by Naomi.  
"I'll lead everyone to the river. We'll be waiting there for you." Kaito explained as Naomi nodded.  
"Alright. Once we're done cheeking things out we'll come right back." Naomi and Isshin quickly raced into the town as Kaito and the rest of the pack went to the river. Naomi glanced around. For a very nice town, there wern't too many people around. Sometimes they would pass a man but that was all.  
"It's like a ghost town." Isshin told her as Naomi agreed.

"So, where's this second wolf?" Isshin asked.

"Second wolf?" Naomi wondered if he meant a wolf like Kaito.  
"Kaito told me he and the others were called The Wolves Of Sakura. He kept saying you knew where the second wolf is." Naomi thought for a moment when sudenly the two heard a small noise come from Naomi's necklace. The two came to a complete halt and gazed at the jewelry. A small, blue light shown ahead and led to a small cave. Naomi raced up to it.

"Naomi!" Isshin raced after her. The tiny wolf looked around. There were coals everywhere and the tunnel was pitch black.  
"This must be where the humans collect gold." Isshin said aloud.  
"Gold?" Naomi wondered never looking at her friend.  
"Yes." Naomi walked further in.

"Who goes there?" Came a voice that echoed through the tunnel. Isshin stepped forward, closer to Naomi in case something went wrong.  
"Please, we are only passing through. May we ask who you are?" Naomi asked as Isshin listened.  
"Your names first." They demanded. Isshin started to growl.  
"Naomi and my friend Isshin. We're friends of Sakura." The world went silent.  
"Friends?" Just then, one blue and one brown eye was visible through the darkness. Out stepped a older looking wolf with a black back and a white stomache. She glanced at the two younger wolves and smiled.  
"Apache. Nice to meet you Naomi and Isshin, friends of the Great Wolf." The wolf replied in a calm voice.  
"What are you doing here in an old town like this?"

"Please excuse us, we have come in search for the second wolf of Sakura." Naomi told her.  
"Second wolf huh? We'll you're lookin at her." Apache smirked.  
"You're the second wolf?" Isshin kept quiet.

"Hai. Why are you even looking for the wolves of Sakura?" Apache questioned.  
"Our friend Kaito was.."  
"Kaito?" Apache whispered as Naomi stopped.  
"Yes he's here with the rest of my pack."

"So a small, young wolf like yourself has her very own pack?" Apache smiled.  
"You have no clue the hell you're talking to do you?!" Isshin snapped.

"Sure I do, I'm talking to Naomi, the wolf choosen by Sakura." Naomi and Isshin gasped.

"How did you know?" Naomi wondered.  
"You see this eye?" Apache bent closer showing them her brown eye.

"I'm not completly blind in that one. I can see through any soul. Whether they are lying, who they are and even more." She explained. Isshin rolled his eyes but Naomi believed it.  
"We are searching for the lights and we need all the help we can get to stop Gorou."

"Gorou?" Apache asked.  
"He's after the lights too to take over the land." Isshin explained lowering his body and listening to the noises around them.  
"Please, Apache-san. We need your help." Naomi begged.  
"Sorry kids, I would help a friend of Sakura out and I can't let down Sakura now can I?"  
"What are you saying?" Naomi questioned.  
"Sakura was a good friend and I the omega of her pack helped her in her journies. I'm affraid to say I'm all used up." Apache admitted.  
"Come on Naomi, let's leave her to die alone, I smell humans."

"Hush Isshin." Naomi snapped.

"Apache, if ever need us or just want to visit, you know we're will be."

"But how do you know you'll make it all the way?" Apache questioned.  
"I don't. No one ever knows what the futur has instore for them." The little grey wolf smiled.  
"Naomi we must leave now." Isshin told her as Naomi raced back through the town with Isshin not far behind. They quickly made their way to the others.

"So what's up?" Everyone asked as Naomi explained.

Gorou and his comrades made their way over the hill and down to a small river.  
"Gorou-san, I smell them. They were here not long ago." Daichi explained sniffing the ground.

"Maybe we'll ask a couple wolves in town." Gorou suggested heading in with Daichi as Bandit and the others waited. Apache, who was lying outside of the mine, sniffed the cool air.  
"Wolves?" Just then, Gorou and Daichi came around the corner. Apache quickly stood up.

"Hello. We're looking for our friends, Naomi and her pack. Have you seen them?" Gorou asked not mentioning his name. Apache glared at the two. She looked closly into their eyes.

"No. No I haven't, who are you?" She knew they were lying through their eyes.  
"I'm Gorou, leader of the Sagatu pack." Gorou didn't introduce Daichi so that made the black wolf growl.

"I thought I heard some wolves heading that way, down to Great Bear Valley." Apache told them.

"Thank-you very much." Gorou smiled walking back to his pack.

"So, now what Naomi?" Avin asked as they glanced around the frozzen world.

"It's freezing." Tizzy complained.

"It's only going to get worse ahead." Kaito explained. Naomi walked on a little further until she came to a halt.

"What is it?" Isshin asked as they all ran up beside her. The wolves gasped at the horrible sight that lay before them.  
"Who would do such a thing?" Tizzy wondered burrying his face into Taya. Kaito sighed,

"Bears."


	8. Chapter 8: Bear Of The North

CHAPTER EIGHT: BEAR OF THE NORTH

Naomi and her pack glanced around the field where several dead wolves slept.  
"Why would they do something like this?" Tizzy wondered looking around. Isshin put his ears back.

"Bears are monsters." He murmered.  
"It doesn't make scence. Bears would never do something this bad." Naomi replied lowering her head.  
"We must keep moving. The bears could be anywhere within this range." Kaito jumped forward and down the hill as the others followed. Just then, a loud noise was heard from the other side of a bush.  
"What was that?" Avin asked as Naomi raced over to the bush.  
"Noami." Isshin whispered the little, grey wolf ignored him. She peered through the bush to find a large brown bear and several others. There was a large, black bear in the center lowering his head to a brown bear with one eye.

"Brison, you have betrayed us all. Trying to help those wolves hide from humans. Humans hunt more wolves so they won't hunt us!" The large bear yelled.  
"Forgive me Lord Kanson. Wolves are our friends, why would we want them to get hurt?"

"Silence!" Naomi shivered as the brown bear went to claw at the black one. The bear stopped and sniffed the air, breathing heavily.

"I smell dog." He whispered looking around. Naomi kept quiet. She was too focussed on the bears to even realize where her pack had gone to. The bears sniffed around as the black bear noticed Naomi's tail hanging out of the bush. The bear quickly thought of something then said,

"I smell a wolf Kanson-san, over there." He pointed across the field where the bears had killed the wolves.

"Come on." The bears raced towards that area.

Kaito sniffed the air and glanced down from the small hill they were on.  
"Shit." Isshin growled as the bears raced towards them.

"Everyone this way!" Kaito took off with the others not far behind.

"What about Naomi, Kaito?" Taya asked the wolf.

"Don't worry Taya-san. Naomi's strong."

"Are you ok?" Naomi looked up at the bear from inside the bush. She punced at him but the bear dogded her. He gave a quick chuckle then pushed Naomi lightly to the ground with his paw.  
"Relise me!" She demanded.

"Shh, please keep quiet. If Kanson-san finds you he'll tare you appart like no tomorrow." Naomi glared at the bear.

"I'm Brison at your service." He smiled.

"Naomi. Friend of Sakura-san from the Northern Lights." She explained still not sure if she should trust the creature.  
"The Northern Lights? I haven't heard about that place ever since I was a young cub myself."  
"It's a beautiful place for wolves." Naomi went on.  
"Ah, so I've heard. What is a little pup like yourself doing in a dangerous place like this?" Brison asked sitting down across from Naomi.  
"I'm searching for the Lights, along with my pack."

"You, have a pack? You're the youngest wolf I've ever seen to have a pack of their own." Brison replied enjoying the small chat between him and the wolf.  
"I'm the wolf choosen by Sakura. My friends and me are heading to the Lights. Haven't I told you enough all ready?" Naomi snapped in mid-air.

"No need to be fiesty. I was only making a conversation." Brison explained.  
"Why did your friends do that? Why did they kill all those wolves out there? And don't tell me it was just for pleasure." Naomi snarled.  
"Why would it be? I would never kill any animal smaller than me unless I needed to."

"That doesn't answer my question." Naomi told him. Brison sighed,  
"Kanson did. He hates wolves."

"Why would any animal hate us?" Naomi asked tilting her head.

"You see his eye?" Brison asked as Naomi nodded.  
"A wolf did that to him. A white wolf to be exact. The most beautiful wolf I have ever seen. Her fur, as white as the snow, her eyes as blue as the water itself. She's lucky to still be alive." Naomi interrupted him.

"What was her name?" Brison though for a moment.  
"Can't think of it now. It ment, cherry blossom."

"Sakura-san." Naomi gasped.  
"Who's that?" Brison wondered.

"She's the great wolf of the north. The first wolf to ever reach the Northern Lights." Naomi explained.  
"So she's a friend of yours?" Brison questioned.  
"I never met her. She died before I could." Noami lowered her head.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Brison softly said.

"What did she do to that bear?" Naomi asked wanting to hear more of the story.  
"Your friend stopped him from killing a wolf pup. She slashed his face and his right eye went missing. Kanson then believed all wolves were bad and as we ran away from hunters, he would hurt the wolves, making the hunters stop and catch them before us. After a few months, the hunters started hunting more and more wolves and leaving us alone." Brison replied.

"Just because if that, he hates all wolves?"

"Aye, but remember this young Naomi, an animals heart is only as pure as its feelings." Brison whispered to her as Naomi smiled.

"Brison?!" Came a deep voice.  
"You must go Naomi." Brison quickly told her.  
"Brison-san, why don't you come with us? You can be better than Kanson and his comrades, you can help us." Naomi wagged her tails as Brison pushed her away from him.

"It's complicated dear. Now please hurry." Naomi ran a little ways then glanced back with a smiled. Brison nodded his head as Naomi took off.

"Who was that you were talking to Brison?" Kanson asked as he emerged from the bushes.  
"Just to myself Kanson-san."

Naomi kept running until she heard a scream. She came to a halt and looked back.

"Brison." She whispered running back to him.

"You fool. You were making a friend with a wolf." Kanson's voice got deeper at the word 'wolf'. Naomi leaped out of the bush to find Brison under Kanson's large, paw.

"The wolf came back for you Brison." Kanson smirked.  
"If you do anything to hurt that wolf Kanson, I'll be your next appoinent." Brison growled.  
"You? A foolish black bear?" Kanson chuckled stepping back from Brison.  
"To the death my friend." Kanson whispered.  
"To the death, Kanson." Brison replied as Kanson growled then let out a huge roar.  
Kaito's ears twiched.  
"What is it Kaito?" Isshin asked.  
"Stay here." Kaito took off back to where Naomi and the bears were.

Kanson threw Brison to the ground as Naomi watched in fear for the bear. She wanted to help but knew she would get seriously hurt. Naomi stepped forward.  
"Don't." Brison replied as he struggled to free himself from the powerful jaws of Kanson.  
"Go Naomi. Go quick!" Brison kept saying. Those words raced through Naomi's mind and everything except her slowed down. It was as if the world had almost stopped and Naomi was the only one left. Naomi listened to the world. There was no sound, no birds, no yelling, not even a word from the bears. Nothing. It seemed like nothing else mattered. Then the words came back into Naomi's head. She started to remember Shiga, and what the cougar said to her before his death. They were the same. Telling her to leave, to run away. Naomi clenched her teeth together.

"No more running away." She raced forward and the world came back to full speed. She lounged on the Kanson's back with eyes as yellow and oranged as fire itself. The bear threw Naomi off only terring off a piece of his flesh. Kanson roared in anger and left Brison. Naomi stood her ground as Kanson raced towards her. The bear glared into her eyes as he started to slow down. Naomi never moved as Kanson came to a halt. Just then, Kaito leaped forward onto Kanson. The bear roared as Kaito sunk his teeth deep inside the creature. Naomi joined her brave friend. Kanson clawed Kaito in the side sending his flying to the ground.  
"Kaito!" Naomi yelled as she bit into the bears muzzle. Kanson tryed to shake her off and eventually did. The other bears watched in fear for their leader and the wolves.  
"Kaito." Noami stood by the wolf as Kaito tryed to get up. Kanson walked closer and closer to them until sudenly, Kanson stopped. His eyes started to fade and he fell to the cold ground. Brison stood behind the bear with a bloody paw. He smiled at Kaito and Naomi.

"Wolves are like us. They are our friends. Anyone who hurts them, hurts me too." Brison said proudly as the other bears bowed to him.

"Thank-you Brison." Naomi smiled. Kaito slowly got up.  
"Are you alright? Kaito?"

"I'm fine Naomi. You're the one that matters." He replied as Naomi smiled.

"What happened. Why did Kanson stop going after you Naomi?" Brison questioned. Kaito smiled.

"He must have looked into her eyes. The eyes of a great wolf like Sakura." Kaito looked at Naomi who stood proudly on the snow.

"No animal deserves to die. Kanson, may your spirit forever live in these lands." Brison lowered his head then started to walk away as the other bears followed.  
"Where are you going?" Naomi trotted up beside the black bear.  
"Bears don't stay in the same place long." He replied.

"Bears don't usually live in packs." Naomi joked as Brison smiled.  
"I'll be there for you. Sometimes you'll know I was there and sometimes you won't. Since I'm the new leader, I'll be busy keeping everyone in line." There was a short pause.

"Listen Naomi. I know you've got what it takes to get to the Lights. Have faith in yourself and never stop believing. For if you do, darkness will come to this world and we don't want that do we?" Naomi shook her head as Brison walked on.

"Goodbye Naomi. Great wolf of Sakura." Those words ran through Naomi's head as she walked back to Kaito.

"Where are the others?" She asked him.  
"Not far from here." Kaito walked on as Naomi followed him.

"Kaito?" She broke the silence. Kaito listened closly.  
"I blanked out. When Brison was fighting Kanson. The world completly stopped until you came." Naomi explained.  
"They're the wolf spirits, like Sakura. They must have been trying to tell you something." Kaito told her.  
"But that's just it, who are the wolf spirits?"

"You'll know someday, once you reach the Lights." That's all Kaito said to the young wolf.


	9. Chapter 9: A Quick Climb

CHAPTER NINE: THE OTHER SIDE OF THE MOUNTAIN/ A QUICK CLIMB

T The next morning, Naomi and the wolves got an early start. With Kaito and Naomi leading, the gang made their way through the forest and out to a large mountain.

"It's over there, right?" Taya wondered as Naomi looked at her necklace.

"Yeah." She replied as they walked closer to the mountain.

"The mountain's called Royale." Kaito explained.

"We don't need to climb it all the way. It's not steap so it's just like climbing a big hill."

"That's a relief." Avin admitted. The wolves started walking up the mountain. The wind blew fiercly as Tizzy tried hard to keep up to the others.  
"Are we almost there?" He asked breathing heavily behind Avin.  
"I think, we've got a long way to go." Avin told him.

"Don't worry, we'll make it." Naomi explained.  
"Are we going to get something to eat soon?" Avin begged.  
"Would you stop thinking about food." Isshin snapped.  
"It's not my fault and I bet you're hungry too." Avin barked back.

"Stop it you two. We'll find something after we make it over this mountain right?" Tizzy looked at Naomi who glanced at him.  
"Right." She replied.

"What if we don't find anything? Then what are we going to do?" Isshin asked.  
"We'll find something." Naomi explained.  
"How are you so sure? You don't know if there are any animals on the other side of this mountain. You don't even know if we're heading in the right direction." Isshin replied.  
"That's enough Isshin!" Kaito growled facing the wolf. The two animals glared into eachother's eyes.  
"Come on. Don't fight you two." Tizzy begged. Isshin backed down a little. The wolves kept going until Naomi almost slipped. Kaito helped her.

"It's getting slippery. Everyone, stay close and watch your step." Naomi told them. Avin stepped forward when sudenly he slipped. He fell to his stomache and slid back down the mountain knocking down Tizzy and taking him too. The two wolves kept slidding until they hit a chunk of ice. Naomi howled to them.

"Are you two ok?!" Avin shook his head as Tizzy walked around, a little dizzy.  
"We're fine, I think." Avin explained. Isshin chuckled as Naomi smiled. After the wolves were almost at the top of the giant hill. Naomi was the first to make it up. She glanced around at the world.

"It's beautiful." She replied as Kaito and the others came up beside her.  
"You haven't seen the Lights yet." He smiled as they headed down the mountain.

Gorou and his comrades were close on their tails. He thought for a moment.

"We need more comrades." He admitted.

"What for?" Daichi wondered.  
"Something's up. I can feel it." He replied thinking a little.  
"Everyone, look through this forest and through the small villages close here, bring back all the wolves you can find. Alright?"

"Hai!" The wolves took off but Gorou stopped a brown wolf.

"Wait." The wolf faced Gorou. The wolf had silver eyes that glimmered in the sun. His coat was a dark brown.  
"You go after Naomi and her friends. Come back when you have any info on where they are headed." The wolf bowed.

"Yes, Gorou-san." He took off without a second though. Daichi stayed with Gorou.  
"You sure about this?" Gorou smiled,

"Aren't I always?"

Once Naomi and the others made it down the mountain, they stopped at a large river. Avin, Sasumi and Isshin tryed to fish as Tizzy played in the water. Taya slept on the other side on the river where it was most quiet. Naomi smelled the fresh air as she walked into the water. She noticed Kaito just sitting there.  
"Are you coming?" Naomi asked as Kaito shook his head.  
"I'm not that hungry." He lyed.  
"It's just water Kaito." Naomi replied as Kaito sighed.  
"Water and I don't mix." Naomi walked over to him.

"Why?" She wondered, being curious as always.  
"They say if a wolf drowns, their spirit never finds the heavens. I don't want that to happen to me." He explained feeling a little sad about the situation.  
"It's not deep." Naomi told him but the dark, grey wolf said nothing. Naomi trotted in the lake. She waited until she saw a fish and pounced on it. Blood from the fish made the water turn crimson. She trotted back over beside Kaito and dropped the fish. A smile crept across her face as she leaped back into the water. Kaito smiled and stared at the fish for awhile before eating it.


	10. Chapter 10: A Close Call

CHAPTER TEN: A CLOSE CALL

The wolves countinued their search. Isshin sudenly stopped.  
"What is it?" Kaito wondered. Isshin sniffed the cold air.

"Wolf." He replied as he lounged at a bush. He tackled a brown wolf to the ground and snarled above him. The brown wolf chuckled.

"I want to help." He replied a little scared of Isshin.  
"You work for Gorou don't you?!" Isshin growled as Naomi raced over to him.

"Isshin, enough." Isshin glanced at her then backed away a little but still keeping a close eye on him.

"What's your name?" She asked as the blue wolf got up.

"It's Dante." He replied.

"I'm sorry about that." Naomi glanced at Isshin who looked away.

"Are you ok?" She wondered.

"I'm fine."  
"What are you doing here?" Isshin interrupted.

"I'm just passing through." He lyed. Isshin looked into the wolf's coal, eye.

"He's lying." He told Naomi.  
"What are talking about Isshin?" Naomi questioned the grey wolf. Isshin walked closer to Dante.  
"You're one of Gorou's comrades." Isshin growled. The two wolves glared at eachother until Naomi stepped infront of them.  
"Are you?" She asked. Dante sighed,

"I was, I left him. He was too cruel. I've been wondering around when I noticed you guys." Dante explained.

"You're lying." Isshin put a paw forward but Naomi stopped him.  
"Wait." She replied.

"Thank-you." The wolf went on.

"Where are you heading then?" Naomi questioned the wolf.

"Well to the Lights." He said. Naomi still wasn't sure, but did not want to wast anymore time.

"You may travel with us, if you want to?" She asked.  
"It'll be a journey to die for." A smile crept across his face as Kaito felt anger and hate grow in his stomache. Naomi walked on as the others followed.

A couple hours had past and the wolves were still searching through the forest. Naomi felt bad for the new wolf. Avin sudenly stopped. He sniffed the air.

"What is it?" Sasumi wondered.

"Food!" Avin took off a little away from the others. The other wolves followed him in his search for food, except for Naomi and Dante.

"Are you hungry?" Naomi asked the dark, brown wolf.  
"No." He replied. Dante started to walk away and Naomi decided to follow. Kaito noticed and walked after them.  
"Kaito." Isshin shouted at him.  
"I'll be back." He replied as he quietly followed the two wolves.  
"So, you are Naomi? The wolf of the great Sakura?" Dante asked.  
"Yeah." Naomi sudenly stopped Dante walked on a little before he too came to a halt. Something was whispering out to Naomi. A smal soft voice that was telling her to go back. It kept repeating it until Naomi shook her head. The voices were gone.  
"I'm so sorry about this Naomi." Dante started to say.  
"In order for us to rule the Northern Lights, we need you dead." He turned around with teeth bared as Naomi growled at him.  
"You trator." She snarled.  
"I almost trusted you."

"Gorou might get mad that he wasn't the one to kill you." Dante leaped into the air at Naomi as Naomi dogded the wolf. She quickly bit into his neck as the wolf yelped in pain. He threw her to the ground. Naomi jumped up, ready to attack.

"Foolish pup." Dante growled and lounged at Naomi with fangs as sharp as glass. Naomi stood her ground. She closed her eyes when she heard a yelp. Naomi slowly opened them to find Kaito standing infront of her.

"Kaito!" Dante had his fangs sunk deep into the dark grey wolf's neck.  
"Go Naomi. Go." He begged.  
"I got this." Kaito mumbled trying to push the wolf off of him. Naomi's heart pumped faster as she narrowed her eyes. She lounged at Dante with orange eyes full of fire. Dante fell to the ground. He tryed to move but couldn't. Naomi stood above him as Kaito made his way over to the bleeding wolf. The light in Dante's eyes faded as the wolf lay dead in the cold.  
"Are you alright?!" Naomi quickly turned to her friend.

"I'm fine." He replied.  
"Thank-you, again." Kaito just smiled.

Gorou's comrades came back with a couple other wolves. Gorou's pack was getting larger. The wolves walked on when they noticed Dante on the ground.  
"Damit." Gorou cursed as he looked around the place.

"No more playing around. Kill anything that gets in your way."

srry if this chapter went fast. I wasn't going to add Dante to the story at all, but it makes Kaito and Naomi's friendship a little stronger. The next chapters get more exciting. Thnx!


	11. Chapter 11: Thunderstruck

CHAPTER ELEVEN: THUNDERSTRUCK

Naomi and Kaito finally made it back to the others.

"What took you two so long?" Avin asked as Tizzy wagged his tail happily for them to be back.  
"Explain later." Kaito replied.

"Find anything?" Isshin looked at Avin.

"Chubby here thought he found somehting." Avin shrugged,

"Sorry." Naomi walked up to the front of the pack.

"It's getting late." He replied to the younger wolf.

"Yeah. We should rest." Naomi told him as the others sighed in relief.

"Finally a brake." Avin replied laying down by a tree with Sasumi on one side of him and Tizzy and Taya on the other.

"Where's the new wolf?" Tizzy wondered. Naomi said nothing and Tizzy knew something must have happened. Isshin layed away from everyone. The lonly grey wolf breathed heavily as his dark, green eyes gazed ahead. A loud noise was heard from the night sky. Rain drops came down and splatted on Isshin. He snarled at the weather then continued to daydream. Avin and Tizzy were sound asleep aswell as Taya. Sasumi listened to the rain pour down on them. His ears twiched forward as he opened his violet eyes. He sniffed the cool air.

"Does anyone smell a dear?" He asked as Isshin sniffed the air.

"He's right." Isshin jumped up and ran a little out into the opened field. The three other wolves followed. A doe lay dead with blood dripping from its fragile body.  
"Do you think it's safe to eat?" Sasumi questioned. Kaito sniffed the corps.

"It died from a broken leg." He replied.  
"How do you know that?" Sasumi wondered.  
"Who cares." Isshin snipped at the dear as Kaito and Sasumi joined him. Naomi turned around to race back to the others.  
"Don't wake them Naomi. They'll eat in the morning." Kaito told her never stopping to look at the wolf. Naomi thought for a moment then decided to join them.

Gorou and his comrades marched through the forest. The rain soaked their coats as Daichi sniffed the air.  
"They're close." He replied. Gorou nodded. They sudenly stopped.

"There." Gorou glared through an opening to a field where the four wolves snacked on the dear.

"Wern't there more?" Bandit questioned.  
"Hai. They must be close." Gorou looked around.

"We'll wait here until they're done." Gorou layed down in the bushes as well as the others.

Naomi snapped up and listened as the blood from the animal covered her muzzle.

"What is it?" Sasumi asked knowing something was up.

"You hear that?" Naomi took a step forward.  
"I don't hear anything." Isshin ignored them. Naomi took another step then she backed up close to Kaito.

"Someone's watching us." She whispered as Kaito listened. He didn't look where Naomi was looking, mainly because if something was there, it was best if they didn't know they knew.

"Let's go back to the others." Kaito remarked slowly walking away. Naomi and Sasumi followed with Isshin not far behind.

"Do you know who it is, Naomi?" Sasumi questioned.

"It smells like wolves but they're not friendly." She replied.

"Gorou?" Isshin wondered.

"Maybe." Kaito started walking faster. They finally made it to the others.

"Hey." Naomi woke the three wolves.

"What the?" Avin started to say.  
"No time chubby. We scence wolves." Isshin replied peering out to the field.  
"We must lure them away." Naomi suggested.  
"If two wolves head down there and lure them away, the others can get away. Kaito, will you take the pack to saftey?" Naomi asked.  
"I'd be happy to." He replied.

"I'll lead them away." Naomi went to leave when Sasumi stopped her.  
"Would you like some help?" He asked as Naomi smiled.  
"Come on." The two wolves took off through the feild as Kaito led the others away through the pouring rain. The two grey wolves splashed through the puddles. Their paws turned black from the mud and their coats soaking wet. Naomi and Sasumi came to a halt. Naomi let out a loud howl as Gorou stepped out from the shadows.

"Naomi. Long time no see." A smile creeped across his black face.

"What are you doing here Gorou?" Naomi snapped feeling a burning in her stomache that was telling her to fight.  
"The Northern Lights belong to my family, not Sakura or you. It ends here." He stepped down the hill he was on aswell as Daichi.  
"Let's go." Naomi whispered to Sasumi as the two wolves dashed off.  
"Get them!" Gorou's pack chased after the two wolves as fast as they could go. Naomi breathed heavily.

"There's too many of them. We're going to have to split up." Naomi explained.

"Alright." Sasumi replied.

"Meet back by the dear once you've lost them. Ok?"

"Got it." Sasumi raced right as Naomi went left. Gorou, Bandit and half the pack chased after Naomi as Daichi and the rest went for Sasumi. The grey wolf dodged the trees as he leaped over a hill.

"I need to hide. They'll catch me if I don't." Sasumi thought as he noticed a sewer whole. Sasumi jumped down and into the giant circular den. Sasumi knew they couldn't sniff him out because of the rain and wind. The wolves raced over top of the sewer never even realizing that the wolf was there. Sasumi shivered in the cold. He layed down with his eyes wide opened. He waited until the rain stopped, it was safe and the sun came out. He waited until he knew it was morning.

Sasumi glanced around the field. He had been hiding all night and finally came back to the spot where Naomi said she would wait for him. There was no sign of the pack or any animal. Sasumi sat down and lowered his ears.  
"I hope she's alright. If anything happened to her, I would never forgive myself." He closed his violet eyes and sat in the field but not alone.


	12. Chapter 12: Alliance

CHAPTER TWELVE: ALLIANCE

Naomi glanced around until she saw something move beyond the trees. She let out a howl and heard a familar howl back. The small wolf raced out into an opening in the trees where Kaito and the others stood.

"Naomi!" Tizzy greeted her.  
"You're ok!" He cheered.  
"Where's Sasumi?" Avin quickly asked.  
"He's not with you?" Naomi was shocked.

"No. He never came back." Isshin replied looking around.  
"No." Avin started to say.  
"He's not. He can't be." Taya went on feeling a small tear drop fall from her turquoise eyes. Naomi felt her heart pumping loudly. She raced past everyone and howled as loud as the little wolf could.

"Sasumi!"

Sasumi's ears twiched. He quickly turned around to a bush and listened closly.

"Who's there? Show yourself." He demanded standing tall. A bushy orange and black tail was noticable from behind the bush. A small, red fox emerged with a large smile across his black face.

"No need to shout young wolf. I'm not going to hurt you." The fox smiled again.  
"Who are you?" Sasumi wondered as the fox circled him.

"Well I'm Maxium, but you can call me Maxi." The fox licked his lips with his long tounge.

"And you?"

"Sasumi." The wolf still wasn't sure if he should trust the creature.

"What are you doing out in these parts? This is man country. Man lurk the woods here." The fox went on.

"If you keep sulking in the open, you'll surly be made into a coat or rug."

"I'm not crying!" Sasumi snapped as the fox sat next to him. Sasumi sat down too.  
"I'm just lost." He admitted then pause.

"And what about turning me into a rug or a coat?" Sasumi tilted his head.

"What humans do Kid. Skin yeah and wear yeah."

"Don't call me Kid. It's Sasumi." The grey wolf growled.  
"What ever Sonya." The fox teased. Sasumi rolled his eyes and went to walk away.

"I don't have time for this." He mumbled.  
"Where do you think you're going?" The fox asked him.  
"Somewhere away from you." Sasumi admitted.

"Do what you want, but you'll never make it on your own." Sasumi stopped without turning around.  
"What are you saying?" The fox looked up at the sky.

"It's already snowed a bit. That's just the start. Winter's afoot, but it's not any ordinary winter my friend." Maxium told the wolf. Sasumi faced him.

"How do you know this?"

Naomi sat on the ground not even moving a little. The wolves tried to think of something. Naomi wasn't willing to leave a friend behind and deffently not Sasumi.

"Naomi." The little wolf looked up to find Kaito at her side.

"We should get going. It's getting cold. We'll freeze to death if we don't." Kaito explained.

"We can't leave him to die." Naomi told her friend. Kaito sat next to her.  
"Everything dies. No animal wants to, but it's the way of life. I bet Sasumi's still out there. He's a very smart wolf and has a big heart. He won't give up so easily, but will you give up?" Kaito asked as Naomi shook her head.  
"The Lights aren't too far from here. I'd say about a week and we should be there." Kaito nugded the wolf.  
"Don't worry Naomi. No one's going to hurt you, I'll make sure of that." Kaito smiled as Naomi did too.

"Let's move." She replied before walking on. Kaito waited until everyone had walked past him. He turned around and thought for a second. He closed his dark eyes as the wind blew fiercly around him. He soon took off after the others.

Maxium looked up at the air. He sniffed it then smiled.  
"Seems we're not alone." Sasumi sniffed the air.  
"Shit." He replied looking around.  
"Don't worry, I know where we can hide." Maxium smirked.

"Trust you? I'd rather be shot to death than trust a fox."

"Dying doesn't hurt, but knowing you died not trying does." Sasumi looked at the fox. A gun shot was heard from the distance.  
"Hurry." Maxium took off as Sasumi sighed.  
"I'm gonna regret this." The grey wolf dashed off after the fox. Maxium raced across the field. He quickly turned into a dark tunnel underground. Sasumi squeezed his way through. He followed the fox to a larger part of the den.  
"They shouldn't catch us down here. Once they're gone, we'll leave." The fox replied as Sasumi listened to the outside world.  
"Dogs?" He wondered hearing a dog's bark.  
"That's why I don't run. I hide for I know the dogs will surly catch me."

"So they're after you?" Sasumi asked.  
"I'm afraid so. They don't hunt wolves because none live around here. You're the first one i've seen in a long time." Maxium told him.

The two animals waited until Sasumi was sure it was safe. He made his way out of the den and carefully creeped around. Maxium leaped out of his hiding spot. He sat down on a rock and scratched his head with his foot.  
"Looks like we make a good team." He replied.

"We don't make anything." Sasumi started to walk away but Maxium followed.

"Hold on Kid. You need to know how to survive out here alone right? And I need some food." Sasumi stopped to listen to the creature.  
"What are you saying?" He asked.

"I'll teach you how to live in the north and you catch food for me. What do you say kid? Maybe, I can help you find the Northern Lights along with your pack?" Sasumi glanced at the fox.  
"How'd you know where I was going?"

heyy! don't worry, everything in the next couple chapters happen for a reason hope u like it so far!


	13. Chapter 13: Snow Storm

CHAPTER THIRTEEN: SNOW STORM

The fox smirked.  
"You mentioned it." He lyed.

"No, I didn't." Sasumi glared at the fox for a couple seconds until he walked on.  
"Look. What do yeah say?" Maxium put on a smile. Sasumi knew he would never survive the harsh weather, but could he really trust a fox? Not just any fox, but the mysterious Maxuim? The wolf sighed,

"Alright, but only until we find my pack. And no tricks."

"You have my word my friend."  
"We're not friends." Sasumi remarked as Maxium shrugged.

"Do you have any idea where they were headed?"

"To the Lights. I though you knew?" Sasumi questioned walking deeper into the deep woods. Maxium leaped onto a log and walked along side the wolf.  
"I know that, but which way?"

"They were headed..." Sasumi paused.  
"I don't know." He admitted.

"Well, that doesn't help. Can you try and sniff them out?" Maxium wondered as Sasumi sniffed the air.

"There's no scent." He told him. Maxium jumped off the log and on the other side of Sasumi.

"Well, if they're headed further north, they must be going through Kyri."

"Kyri?" Sasumi questioned.

"Hai. A small city, like the others around here. It's deserted. I haven't seen a human in that area in a couple years." Maxi explained.

"And you think that's where they're headed?" Sasumi questioned the fox.  
"No. I know that's where they're headed. Come on."

Naomi and the others had been running for quite awhile now. Taya had caught a rabbit for her and Tizzy and Avin caught one for himself because they never got to eat. Naomi still felt bad for leaving Sasumi. She kept glancing around looking for any sign of the wolf. Katio was getting worried, for Naomi and the cold. Winter was starting and winter in the North was twice as cold as any winter in the Alaskan area.

"There's no sign of them anywhere." Daichi explained as Gorou narrowed his eyes.

"Where could they have gone?" He growled.

"We're not sure. They probably went through Kyri." Bandit told him. Gorou looked at his comrades.  
"Are you sure?" He asked the white wolf.  
"No but..." Bandit studdered.  
"What?!" Gorou snapped.  
"If they went around, we'll loose them. And um.." Gorou turned around and grabbed a wolf by his huge jaws and snapped the wolf's fragile neck. Blood dripped from his black lips. The wolves stood in the cold in shock.

"Let's go." Gorou started to walk away, leaving the wolf to suffer. Daichi followed as Bandit stood there still in shock.

"Bandit." Daichi called to him as Bandit slowly walked away.

Katio glanced around the forest.  
"We should head right, that'll take us to Kyri."  
"Kyri?" Avin interrupted.

"A small town. We can rest there until the storm clears." He anonced.  
"Storm?" Taya asked a little worried.  
"A storm's coming. It shouldn't be long so we best be on our way." Kaito said as Naomi raced forward with the others.

Maxium and Sasumi made their way through fields and forest until Sasumi sudenly stopped.  
"What is it kid?" Maxi looked back at him to find a dead wolf. Sasumi sniffed the wolf for a second before turing away from the smell.  
"I think he was one of Gorou's comrades." Sasumi explained.  
"Gorou? Don't tell me he's here?" Maxi sighed.  
"You know him?"" Sasumi wondered.

"No, but i've heard terrible things about him." Maxi smirked. He looked up at the sky.  
"Looks like a storm is coming."

"A storm?" Sasumi glanced up at the sky. Maxium looked at his friend.  
"We'll head through the field. If we do get caught in the storm, at least we're on low ground." He replied skipping out into an open field. Sasumi followed his new friend.

"How much longer?" Avin wondered as Kaito stopped.

"We're here." He glanced down from the large rocks they were on to a small, old town.  
"You're sure there are no humans here?" Tizzy asked worrying a little.  
"Positive." Kito jumped down as Naomi and the others followed.

Once they got to the town, they noticed there were no humans around. Houses were falling apart and were the road use to be was now grass.

"Wow, talk about deserted." Isshin remarked as he sniffed a building.  
"No smell of humans or dogs." He replied.  
"We should rest here, until the storm clears, right?" Naomi suggested as Kaito nodded. The wolves found an empty basement of a house that had been completly ruined. Avin layed down as Taya and Kaito did the same. Isshin sat at the exit and waited for any sign of snow. Tizzy walked up to him.  
"So, when do you think it'll start snowing?" He asked sitting next to him and standing tall or trying to immatate him.  
"Not sure kid." Isshin replied not even looking at him.  
"I'm not a kid." Tizzy told him in a calm voice.  
"Of course you are." Isshin remarked. Tizzy shook his head.  
"I may look small and even be young, but my heart is as big as yours." He smiled and noticed a small smile on the older wolf's face.

Maxium glanced up at the sky as a snowflake landed on Sasumi's wet, nose.

"It's here." The fox jumped forward as Sasumi followed. It was getting dark and a huge cloud was settling over them. Maxium found what looked to be a small den covered with sticks.

"In here." He replied as Sasumi squeezed through into the whole in the ground.

"You have a lot of den's you know that?" Sasumi joked as Maxium listened for more snow.  
"This isn't my den my friend." He explained as Sasumi tryed to think of whose den it might be.  
"We can't stay in here. What if the animal comes back?" More snow starting to come down as it got cold and wet.  
"Hush now Sasumi. If you yell someone or something might find us." Maxi snarled.  
"Like the owner of this den?" Maxi said nothing.  
"Damn I'm hungry." Sasumi whinned curling up in a ball.

"You could have caught something on our way here you know?" Said Maxium.

"I was too busy keeping up to you." Sasumi explained.  
"No need to blame other animals. You can't survive by blaming. Anlways tell the truth never lie." Maxi replied without glancing at the grey wolf.

"You're one to talk."

"I don't lie Sasumi. For if I did, I'd be cursed." Maxium told him.  
"Be cursed? By what?" Sasumi listened.

"Have you ever heard of Garia?" Maxi wondered as Sasumi shook his head.  
"She's a fortune teller, or so they say. My ansesters helped her once. They never told me what about but she said she would never lie and because she promised they did too. They told eachother the truth until my family could not take Garia's rudeness any more so they told her where a wolf was hiding. Now, Garia was an evil person and she hunted down wolves like you and skinned them."

"So that's how you know about fur coats." Sasumi interrupted.  
"Hai. The thing is, my family never knew where the wolf was so when Garia came back from her hunt emtpy handed, she was furious with us lying to her. She cast a spell on my family ever since. That is why you can trust me, that is why I will not lie." Maxi finished.  
"And you believe that story?" Sasumi questioned.

"Will all my heart." Maxium replied as he looked outside realizing it had started to storm.

Isshin layed down away from the others. He sighed and listened to the wind blow until something soft and warm touched him. He quickly turned around to find Tizzy snuggled up to the grey wolf. Everyone was alseep and Isshin didn't want to wake the kid. He layed back down and closed his dark, green eyes before sleep took him over.

I luv Tizzy! So cute!!


	14. Chapter 14: A Promise Is A Promise

CHAPTER FOURTEEN: A PROMISE IS A PROMISE

Naomi opened her dark yellow eyes. She glanced around and listened for the wind, but the storm had stopped. Naomi noticed Isshin and Tizzy and smiled. Who knew Isshin would care for Tizzy and not just him but everyone. Naomi knew the wolf had a good heart but he never opened up to anyone. She also noticed Kaito was gone. The little wolf got up and walked outside. To her suprise instead of some grass and little chunks of snow, the whole world turned white. Naomi thought it was a beautiful sight seeing how the flowers turned to crystal and shined in the mroning sun. She took a couple steps in the snow and sedenly fell in. She popped her head up out of the snow and tryed walking again only to fall in a couple more times until she made it to solid snow. Naomi brushed all the snow off of her and noticed Kaito. The dark, wolf was sitting by a frozen river. He was staring at his reflection. Not even moving a little. His tail was curled to the left and his ears were down. Naomi thought he looked sad but wasn't so sure if she should cheer him up. Kaito never got mad at anyone except Isshin, sometimes, so she decided to go see him. Kaito scenced her presence so wasn't alarmed when she sat down beside him. Naomi glanced at the two reflections in the water. The only thing different was the size and colour of the two wolves.

"What do the Lights look like, Kaito?" Naomi wondered without looking up at the wolf.

"It's beautiful place where what almost looks like paint floats in the sky." Kaito tryed to explain.

"Paint huh?" Naomi wondered.  
"You'll see when we get there." Kaito told her.  
"How do you know we'll make it?"

"I don't but you have to have faith." Kaito looked down at Naomi who smiled up at him.

"We should keep moving though. We don't want to waste any more time." Kaito glanced at his reflection.  
"Kaito, what happened to you before all this?" Naomi was up for a story so Kaito decided to tell her.  
"When I was a pup, a little younger than you, my father went with Sakura and her comrades to fight against Gorou's father. My father was the only gardien I had left and once he past away I was left alone in the cruel world. I helped Sakura and Apache, Juro and Kuro. As I watched Sakura die, I knew I needed to still help her so I found you. I went to live with the humans for awhile and met Isshin. Crazy pup he is, always looking for a fight. So I taught him how to and showed him the ways of the wolf."

"And then you met me, Avin and Sasumi?" Noami interrupted as Kaito nodded.

"Kaito, will you show me the ways of the wolf?" Naomi asked. Kaito smiled,

"I'd be glad to. We can start right now." The dark wolf sat up and walked a little aways from the she-wolf.

"Ok." Naomi stood her ground as Kaito laughed a little.

"No fighting for today. I can teach you to listen to the voices deep within you." He annonced.  
"Right. Voices deep within me." Naomi closed her eyes and tryed to listen but there was nothing.

"Nothing."

"Sometimes it takes time don't rush it." Kaito told her as Naomi listened once more. All she heard was her name wich sounded a lot like Avin.

"Naomi!" The little wolf opened her eyes and saw the chubby wolf standing by the den. Avin raced down towards the two wolves.

"We spotted Gorou. He's on his way here now." Naomi and the two wolves raced back to the den with Isshin, Taya and Tizzy.  
"Let's move. Keep going north. If Gorou catches us, we'll never get to the Lights." The wolves raced on with Gorou on their tails.

After the storm was over, Sasumi and Maxium had set out to find Naomi and the others. They were close behind Gorou and still wern't sure if they should go ahead of him. They decided to stay back.

"Can you smell your friends?" Maxium wondered as Sasumi sniffed the air.  
"Yeah, they're close." He followed Maxium until the fox stopped.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Something doesn't seem right." Maxium walked on a little when sudenly the ground dissapeared and he fell into a deep whole.  
"Maxi!" Sasumi lounged forward and bit the fox before he was lost in the darkness of the whole. Maxi climbed up over Sasumi and onto the safe land.

"Thank-you, Sasumi." He breathed heavily as the grey wolf smiled.  
"Anything for a friend."  
"Friend?" Maxi faced him as Sasumi smiled.  
"In all my years, no one has even called me their friend." The fox admitted as Sasumi looked toward the north.

"In all my years I've never travelled this far." He mumbled.  
"Hurry, we don't have much time." Sasumi leaped forward as Maxium followed, still a little shocked about what almost happened to him.

Naomi and her pack ran as fast as they could. They couldn't hear Gorou yet but Naomi could scence his presence and she knew something was wrong with the wolf.

"We'll never lose them." Avin replied running as fast as his stubby legs could. Naomi started to think but all the comotion was making her head hurt. Isshin was thinking hard too. He was always up for a fight and wanted to protect Naomi to the death. The dark grey wolf suddenly stopped. He closed his green eyes tightly shut.

"Isshin come on!" Kaito demanded but the wolf did not move. Naomi looked at him a little confused then walked over to the wolf. Isshin opened his eyes and looked at his friends.  
"If we keep running, the'll catch us for sure. If someone stalled them you could get away." He started to say.  
"What are you saying?" Kaito wondered tilting his head.

"I'm saying that I could drive them away or keep them busy until you guys get away." Isshin informed.

"Isshin, you can't what if.."

"I know Avin, but I can't live in fear my whole life. I need to do this Naomi. Please." Isshin begged as the wolves heard an evil, shivering howl.

"Isshin. Promise me this. You won't leave. You'll come back, you won't die." Naomi replied as the wolves stood there in shock of the situation.

"If I die, I'll see you at the Lights." He smiled.  
"But hey, who said I was gonna die?" He smirked.  
"This no joke Isshin. Promise me." A small tear raced down Naomi's face as Isshin nodded.  
"I promise, leader." After Isshin and Naomi gazed at eachother for awhile, Naomi and the wolves took off through the woods. Tizzy glanced back for he was praying for his friend.  
"Please be safe Isshin-san." The little red wolf followed the pack to a safe place. Isshin turned around and waited for his opponites to show. He breathed heavily and his heart was beating fast, but he felt proud of what he was doing.

"I won't die." He mumbled.  
"Naomi's the one that matters. She must get to the Lights, with or without me." He thought to himself as the bushes shook. Isshin stood his ground when out stepped a dark, brown and black wolf. Isshin growled lightly,  
"Gorou."

srry if this one's rely short but the next one will be rely exciting and longer. Srry about the cliffhanger' I like Isshin, he's kewl. tehe


	15. Chapter 15: Goodbye's The Only

CHAPTER FIFTEEN: SOMETIMES GOODBYE'S THE ONLY WAY/ GOODBYE'S THE ONLY WAY

Gorou and his comrades stepped out of the dark, bushes. Isshin growled and watched the wolves closly.

"They sent a pup to stop us?" Gorou smirked as Isshin growled louder at his comment.

"I'll kill you right now Gorou, with all my strength. You're not getting anywhere near the Lights." Isshin explained as Gorou chuckled.

"You have a lot of courage." He showed his fangs as Isshin lowered himself, ready to attack.  
"Let's just leave him, he's not worth it." Daichi stepped forward and almost walked past Isshin when the grey wolf leaped at him and growled in his face.  
"I said, you will not go any further!" He yelled as Daichi put his his ears back.  
"Why you little.." Daichi went to bit the wolf, but Isshin swung around and bit him instead. He picked him up in his massive jaws and threw the black wolf towards Gorou's pack. Daichi shook his head and growled while standing up. Gorou stepped forward.  
"You have good skills young wolf. Too bad we have to kill you." Gorou bared his teeth as Isshin did the same. The two wolves circled eachother.

"For Naomi and the others. For my friends, I will fight." He reminded himself before lounging forward at the wolf. Gorou jumped forward aswell and the two wolves cut eachother with their sharp fangs. Isshin smashed to the cold ground but got back up and raced at Gorou once again. Gorou jumped into the air and over the wolf. Isshin almost lost his balance but managed to swing around and bite Gorou in the side. The black and brown wolf yelped in pain as he shook Isshin off of him. Isshin fell to the ground. He went to get up but sudenly felt a sharp pain in his side. He looked down to find he was bleeding from his neck and his side. Half the wolf was crimson but he had no clue how he got that bloody. He looked at Gorou who smirked. Isshin gasped when he noticed the wolf's fangs were not only stained red but sharp too. They looked as sharp as a knife of even sharper. Isshin had no clue how he could win this fight.

Sasumi and Maxium kept running as fast as they could when Maxium sudenly stopped.

"What's wrong Maxi?" The grey wolf wondered as the fox caught his breath.

"I can't go any further. You go on, your friends shouldn't be too far up ahead. Try and sniff them out. I'll catch up." Maxium admitted as Sasumi nodded. He raced forward and sniffed the air.  
"I smell something. Wait, is that blood?"

Isshin slamed to the ground once again as blood poured out of his right eye.

"Given up yet kid?" Gorou smirked. Isshin glared at him.  
"If you think you can kill me, you're wrong." He growled as Gorou let out a small chuckle.  
"How much you wanna bet?" Isshin ignored him and raced at the wolf but Gorou dodged him and cut Isshin on the cheek. Isshin yelped as the pain oozed out of him. He tried it again but this time Gorou bit into his leg hard and the threw the wolf against a large tree. Isshin slamed to the ground. He slowly got up, shivering all the way, but managed to stand up straight.  
"If I don't make it, someone else will, and that will be Naomi." Isshin told himself as he jumped in the air at Gorou. Gorou bent down a little and once Isshin was above him, he smashed his head into Isshin's jaw sending the wolf backwards to the ground. Isshin sat up from the ground. Blood dripped from his mouth from his tounge bitting into his lip. He licked them clean then spit out the rest. He looked at Gorou with only one eye now, since the other was either too bloody to see out of or he just went blind in that one. As his vision was blured his breathing slowed as he tried so hard to stand straight up. It would take all of his energy just to try another attack on Gorou.

Naomi and her pack kept running. The young wolf began to get worried for her friend and was thinking about turning around. She suddenly came to a halt. Kaito stopped second along with the others.

"What's wrong?" Avin asked as Naomi looked up at them.

"We have to go back." She demanded.

"We never leave a pack member behind. I don't why I didn't think of it before." Noami replied as she turned around and headed back to her friend. The others soon followed.

Sasumi stepped into the small river and sniffed the ground.  
"That's Isshin's sent! He's close." He replied before running on again as fast as he could go.

Isshin managed to stand up right. He stumbled a little.  
"Had enough?" Gorou smirked as Isshin glared at him. His eyes full of rage and his fangs stained red.  
"Not yet." He leaped once more and managed to cut a piece of Gorou's ear off.

"Why you little!" Gorou grabbed Isshin by the neck and threw him to the ground a couple times before letting the wolf fall. Gorou spit some of Isshin's blood out then licked his lips.  
"Let's get moving. We'll sneak up on them from infront." Gorou comanded as Daichi and Bandit stood speachless, staring at the wolf.  
"Did we really have to kill him?" Bandit asked as Gorou sighed.  
"Yes, now let's move!" The wolves followed their leader to the east knowing that Naomi and the others went north. They were planning on an ambush. Isshin slowly opened his one eye. He heard a noise coming from a bush and tried to move but decided not to. Sasumi totted out in the open and noticed his friend.

"Isshin." He gasped.

"Isshin-san!" The light, grey wolf raced over to Isshin.

"Isshin-san, are you alright?" He quickly asked.

"I'm fine." Isshin coughed up blood once again.

"What happend?" Sasumi wonderd as Isshin wasn't really in the mood for talking.

"Gorou." Was all he said.  
"That bastard." Sasumi put his head down until he heard his name.  
"Sasumi. I want you to do me a favour." Sasumi listened closly with violet eyes on the wolf.  
"I want you, to do it with your own fangs." Isshi whispered.  
"What!? I can't Isshin-san. I can't!" Sasumi shouted back.  
"Please call me Isshin." The wolf sighed,

"I've reached my limit. Everything must fall. It's just the way of life. We'll meet again." Isshin mumbled.  
"But I..."  
"Please hurry. I'm in a lot of pain right now." Isshin begged. Sasumi clenched his teeth together then bent over and bit into Isshin's throat.

"Dying isn't so bad. But remember this, I've won my final...fight..." Isshin slowly closed his dark, green eye. Sasumi lowered his head as a small tear escaped his own eye.

"Sasumi!" Came a familiar voice as Sasumi turned around to find Naomi and the others.

"Naomi-san!" Sasumi raced over to them, tail half wagging.  
"I'm so glad to see you again!" Naomi wagged her tail happily.

"Isshin. Where's Isshin?" Sasumi's smile disapeared as he stepped aside. Naomi's eyes windend as she saw her friend just lying there.

"He can't be." She stumbled over to the wolf. Kaito looked away, trying to hide his feelings. Tizzy raced over to Naomi.  
"Isshin. Isshin!" He yelled.  
"He can't hear you!" Kaito snapped, feeling a little mad about the situation.  
"He's gone now. There's nothing we can do." Kaito replied with his back turned to everyone.

"Isshin." Naomi started to say.

"You are true wolf." She replied as a tear fell from her cheek and landed on the dead wolf. Naomi lifted her head and let out a long howl aswell as Kaito, Avin, Sasumi and Taya. Tizzy stood there, still a little shocked.

"I hope I see you again, Isshin." He too howled for their loss.

That night, the howls of the wolves ran through the forest and up ever tree. The music made its way up north. It rang through the waters and through the white snow. Raced through ever sleeping animal and raced the wind. Something else was racing it aswell. A blue light that swished over the lakes and mountains until it founds its way at the Northern Lights.


	16. Chapter 16: Rush Of Spirits

CHAPTER SIXTEEN: RUSH OF SPIRITS

Naomi shivered as she looked at Isshin a couple more times before breaking the silence.

"It's my fault. I should have never let him go." She blamed herself, talking in a quiet voice.  
"Isshin's death was not in vain. You must remember that." Kaito reminded her. The two were sitting back to back a little aways from one another.  
"I feel as if, I could have stopped him. I could have prevented it from ever happening." Naomi said listening the all the other wolves sleep except for Kaito and herself.

"No animal wants to die, but at least he will be remembered." Kaito remarked as Naomi smiled.

"He would want that, wouldn't he?" Kaito nodded.

Just then a twig snapped. Kaito jumped around and faced the bush were the noise was from. A small, red fox waddled out.

"Hello there." He replied as Kaito growled.

"Who are you?" He demanded.  
"The name's Maxium, Maxi for short please. So you're Sasumi's friends eh?" The fox looked at the dead wolf.

"I think I may have come at a bad time." He replied looking around.  
"No, it's alright." Naomi walked over to the fox, trying to forget about Isshin. Silence filled the air for awhile until Maxi smiled.

"Well, tell Sasumi goodbye for me. He's a good friend." The fox walked on but stopped.  
"Oh and, tell him that he should have never trusted a fox." Maxium smirked as Naomi smiled.  
"Will do." Maxium nodded then walked on.

Later that day, after taking one last look at Isshin, Naomi and the others headed on their journey once again. It wasn't the same. It didn't feel right. Naomi sighed as Kaito walked over to her.  
"We're close. The Lights should be only a day away from now." He replied, totally forgetting Isshin.

"Kaito. Do you think Isshin will be there?" Naomi wondered as Kaito smiled.

"I don't see why he wouldn't."

Gorou stopped and listened for any sign of Naomi and her pack.

"Damn, I don't smell any of them." Daichi growled.

"All in good time." Gorou replied walking on.  
"What does that mean?" Bandit whispered to Daichi. The black wolf shrugged and they followed in the persuit.

Gorou stopped and listened to the world around him.  
"What is it?" Daichi wondered as Gorou shushed him. Maxium trotted out of a bush and suddenly stopped when he noticed the wolves.

"Great lunch." Bandit wagged his tail happily.

"Please excuss me. I shall be on my way." Maxi leaped forward but Gorou put his paw down and stopped him from running away.  
"You wouldn't happen to notice small pack of young wolves around here would yeah?" Gorou wondered. Maxi thought for a moment, sitting down. He then looked back up at the wolf.

"Actually, I have seen a small pack around here." Maxi told him as Gorou and his comrades smiled.

"Where are they now?" The dark, black and brown wolf asked. Maxi thought once again.

"Went down by the river. East to be exact." He replied as Gorou walked past the fox. Maxi shivered as the other wolves walked past him with a hungry look in their eyes. The fox watched the wolves leave and still sat there in the snow.

"I must warm Sasumi." He said aloud and raced back the way he came.

Naomi slowly walked along with the others. Sasumi stopped for a second. The others wondered what he was doing.  
"It's all my fault. I could have helped him, but instead I..." The light, grey wolf clenched his teeth together. Naomi didn't say anything, mainly because she still blamed herself for her friend's death. Kaito thought for a second then he looked up at the sky.

"He isn't dead. You must remember that. His spirit will live on in this world till the very end." He replied.  
"The very end?" Tizzy wondered as Kaito nodded.  
"When the world will finally come to an end." Kaito told them.  
"The world's coming to an end? I don't like the sound of that." Avin interrupted the silence.

"Don't worry, it's just an old legend." Kaito smiled. Everyone sighed in releif. Naomi was still trying to figure out if that was Kaito's way of a joke. She took a step forward.

"We can't look back, only forward. The Lights are close, I can scence it." She replied then faced her pack.  
"We must reclaim what was once ours!" Naomi yelled.  
"Hai!" They shouted running on with Naomi infront.  
"Gorou, prepare yourself." Naomi thought to herself.

They wolves kept on running until a fox jumped out of the bush. Naomi came to a halt. Kaito walked up beside her.  
"Not you again." He replied with no emotion. Sasumi noticed it was Maxium and raced up front to greet his friend.  
"Maxi, I thought you had left?" He quickly asked.

"I must tell you this Sasumi and his friends." The fox said out of breath.

"This brown wolf asked which way you all went. I told him you went East, down by the river. They're headed that way now, but once they find out your not there, they'll come back down this very path you are all on now." Maxium explained.  
"Gorou." Naomi growled.  
"We should keep moving. He can't be more than a couple miles away." Kaito quickly told her as Naomi nodded. The wolves walked on except for Sasumi who waited awhile with Maxium.  
"Thanks Maxi."  
"Don't thank me kid, thank the spirits." He replied as Sasumi closed his eyes and nodded. Once he opened them, the fox was gone.  
"Sasumi!" Tizzy yelled as Sasumi looked around for his friend.  
"Uh, coming!" The grey wolf raced after the pack.


	17. Chapter 17: The Northern Lights

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: THE NORTHERN LIGHTS

Gorou sniffed the cold, winter air. He glanced around and listened to the silence. His eyes narrowed.  
"We've been tricked." He whispered in a raspy voice.  
"Tricked?" Bandit questioned.  
"That damn fox." Daichi cursed.

"Everyone, let's move! They'll be at the Lights soon." Gorou explained.  
"What are we going to do once we have arrived?" Daichi asked walking up to his leader.

"We'll wait, then declare war." He dicided as the wolves gasped.

"Anyone who is not willing to die shall leave now." He growled as no wolves moved.  
"Good." He faced away from the others.  
'Sakura you fool.' He said to himself as they walked on.

Naomi kept running along with her friends. They left a trail of fresh paw prints in the pure, white snow. The trees were bare and the rivers they passed were froozen. Naomi shivered a little at the drop of the temperature. The north was so cold yet she was destained to make it all the way for her pack and Sakura. Sudenly, Naomi's necklace light a firey blue. Everyone stopped and circled around the little, grey wolf.  
"What's wrong with it?" Tizzy wondered, feeling a little curious about the situation. A dark, blue light flew passed them and aimed forward. Naomi stepped out of the circle.  
"It's just up ahead." She annonced racing forward tripping all the way.

"Noami, wait up!" Tizzy howled but the wolf ignored the pup. Her mind was set on the Lights and nothing else. Kaito sniffed the air as he raced behind the others.  
"Wolves?" He thougt to himself running faster to catch up. Naomi jumped out of a large bush then came to a halt. The others followed.  
"You couldn't have waited?" Tizzy whinned then realized where they were.  
"Is this.. it?" Avin wondered studering all the way.  
"Yeah." Kaito smiled. Naomi stepped forward a step as the fierce wind ragged past her, blowing her fur aswell. A beautiful mountain stood before them. Its peek so sharp and the snow was a crystal white that sparkled when the sun relfected off of it.

"It's beautiful." Sasumi explained as Naomi jumped forward. The others followed as she ran closer and closer to the mountain. She sudenly stopped as well as the others. A couple shadows formed around them. Naomi stood her ground as a grey wolf with one a blue eye and a brown one stopped before Naomi.  
"I knew we would me again." The wolf smiled as Naomi smiled back.  
"Apache. What are you doing here?" Naomi asked tilting her head slitly to the right. Apache sighed.

"I realize as a wolf of Sakura-san I must help her and you, Naomi. Besides, I had to find them." As soon as she said that, two black and white wolves walked up to Naomi and her pack.  
"Kuro." The one with the black around his right eye said.

"Juro." The other who had black around his left eye replied.  
"These twins are the other wolves of Sakura-san. I found went back for them and brought them here." Naomi still didn't get how she got there before them but that didn't matter.

"I'm Naomi." Naomi told Juro and Kuro. Apache glanced at Naomi's pack and didn't notice the dark, green eyes wolf. She then say Kaito and smirked.  
"Kaito. Long time no see." She told him as Kaito nodded.  
"It has."  
"The last time I saw you well, you were just a pup. Still disobeying all the rules and trying to barge in a everyone's conversation." Kaito sighed,

"Haven't changed." He said without a smile. Naomi thought about Kaito for a second and how he was always so serious.

"Well, welcome Naomi. We all knew you would come." Apache said as the wolves stepped out of the shadows.  
"This is the Itaki pack. They were once from the south side like you then travelled here for freedom. You'll be safe here, no humans come up this way." Apache explained.  
'It's not the humans I'm worried about.' Naomi said to herself with a smile.

"So this, is the Northern Lights?" Avin asked trying not to get his hopes up. Apache nodded.  
"It is. A place were wolves alike can roam free without ever having to worry about anything." She added as the wolves glanced around the place. Naomi couldn't wait any longer.  
"The Lights. I must see the Lights." She exclained with excitment as Apache smiled.  
"All in good time my dear. The Lights will not appear until the sun has fallen and the moon is visible." Naomi calmed down a little. Just then, a large light grey wolf who almost looked blue walked over to Apache.  
"So, it is true." He replied.

"I'm Akio, leader of the Itaki wolf pack." He did a bow then arose.  
"I am Naomi. This is my pack and Sakur.."  
"I know who you are. The wolf choosen by my lovely Sakura." The wolf looked to the sky. Naomis studied the wolf. He was covered in scars from head to tail. The most visible three scars were planted across his face. Naomi also realized a fang was chiped.  
"Sakura. You did so well." He said almost as if he was talking to himself. He glanced back at Naomi.  
"My mate would be proud." He smiled as Naomi then realized who he was.

"Sakura's mate eh?" She grinned as Akio nodded. Silence filled the air as the winter wind blew passed each wolf, only brushing their soft fur.

Later that day, Naomi was feeling a little curious of the place and had decided to cheek it out. She stopped by a large lake that was completly froozen. It was so beautiful with the trees circuling it and every branch looked like glass with all the ice formed on it. Naomi smelled the scented air. It smelled so fresh. He fur blew violently in the wind until the wind calmed down a little.

"Naomi." Came a familier voice. Naomi sniffed the air. She did not turn around, for she knew who was there.  
"Hey Kaito." The dark wolf sat down beside her. Neither one said anything until Kaito noticed a small crack in the lake.  
"Spring is coming Naomi." He replied acting wise. Naomi didn't take one glance at her friend.

"But, if we're up North, won't spring be different?" Naomi questioned.

"Hai. The spring in the North still has some snow but it's not as cold. I'm sure when you were up South you've seen snow before right?" Naomi nodded.

"The snow in the South was never this cold." Kaito glanced at the small wolf for a second then smiled.  
"Don't worry, it's almost over. It is truley a beautiful sight when everything melts a little. The trees, the lakes, rivers. And the Amaryllis' are blooming." Kaito went on. Naommi looked up at him.  
"What's an Amaryllis?" She wondered as Kaito smiled, hoping she would ask.

"It's a pink and white flower that only blooms at the end of a Northern winter. I have seen a couple before in my past life." Kaito explained.

"Will I ever see this flower?" She wondered preying that she would. Kaito nodded.

"Probably. There aren't too many around though." Naomi sighed.  
"I can't wait to see one. Are they really as beautiful as you say, Kaito?" Kaito was a little lost in thought then glanced at Naomi who looked back. A smile crept across the older wolf's face.  
"They are as beautiful as spring itself."

srry if this one's short


	18. Chapter 18: The Ragging River

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: THE RAGGING RIVER

Gorou stopped in his tracks as the others followed.

"What is it leader?" Bandit asked as Gorou sniffed the air.  
"We're close. There scent." Gorou faced the others.

"All of you come with me. Bandit, Daichi, you two head left. You should find the wolf there." He ordered as the white wolf aswell as the black one nodded. Gorou smirked,

"My pack." He said in a deep voice.  
"We will take back what belongs to us. No pup is going to take over the Lights. The Northern Lights are ours!" He yelled.

"Hai!" His pack shouted back as Gorou smiled. He glanced at the ground for a second or two.

"Prepare yourself Naomi. It is a shame you're not here to see this father. Gorou will be the new leader of the Lights. You'll see!" He said to himself.

"You lot, let's go." He replied after taking one last look at Daichi and Bandit. He raced off with the others.  
"Daichi, does Gorou want us to kill this chosen wolf?" Bandit wondered. Daichi walked on as his friend followed.  
"No. Once Gorou and the others have killed most of her soldiers, then we'll let her return to the Lights. Only she'll come to a shocking discovery." Daichi informed. Bandit looked to the skies.

"Is this right? What we're doing?" Daichi growled under his breath.  
"Of course you fool. You want Gorou to take over the Lights, right?" Bandit lowered his head.

"I guess, but we'll still be his suburbidants. Following all of his orders. Killing others." Daichi was getting mad at how the wolf was behaving.  
"Is it right to take others lives? Like that wolf who faught for the chosen one. He was a brave wolf and even though he threw away his own life, it was for someone else's."  
"Just shut up Bandit!" Daichi snapped showing his fangs. Bandit shivered at the sight of the mad black wolf then sighed.

"I can't wait to see Sakura. Do you think she'll like me Kaito?" Naomi smiled brightly at the wolf. Kaito nodded.

"I don't see why she wouldn't." He added as Naomi's eyes sparkled.  
"I've heard so many things about her. She must be wonderful."

"Sakura is very wise and has a strong heart." Kaito started to say.  
"Just like someone else I know."  
"Who?" Naomi was curious to know. Kaito looked down at her.  
"You Naomi." He looked up at the faded, blue sky.  
"Really?"

"Yes." Kaito replied.  
"You both share the same thoughts, ideas, and strength." Kaito explained. There was a short pause but Naomi quickly broke it.  
"Kaito. Why did I come here anyways? Was it only to see Sakura?" Naomi started to think about all the things she's been through. After all, she was still young.

"You'll find out soon Naomi. When the time's right." Naomi glanced up at the darker wolf.  
"That's just it, find out what Kaito? I know I'm the chosen wolf and all but..." Naomi stopped. She didn't want to think about it, not now.  
"What is it?" Kaito asked not looking at her.  
"Nothing." She replied. Kaito sighed,

"Like I always say, the first thing about solving a problem is admitting you have one." Naomi smiled a little then closed her eyes for a second to think.  
"It's just that, when I'm gone. What will happen? The others look up to me and why did Sakura choose me? I'm nothing special, I never was." Naomi sighed.

"You were always special Noami. That's why you were chosen. Like I said, you'll find out soon why you came here then once you move on you must do what Sakura did."

"You mean I must choose another wolf?" Naomi interrupted as Kaito nodded.  
"But, how do I choose?"  
"I guess, it'll just come to you and you'll know." Kaito answered. Naomi looked back at the sky.

"Don't worry about the futur, Naomi. It will come. Look at what's around you now." Kaito replied. Naomi smiled. Just then a noise came from a bush. Naomi and Kaito sprang around as a black wolf along side a white one stepped forward. Naomi gasped,

"Bandit?"  
"This is where it ends Naomi." Daichi growled. Kaito stepped infront of the little, grey wolf.

"Kaito?" Naomi wondered.

"A wolf will always protect their leader, even through death." He replied.  
"Kaito." Noami replied quiet and soft with a hint of sadness. Daichi smirked and lounged at Kaito. Blood splattered to the cold ground.

Avin, who was sleeping under a large tree had suddenly awakend. He sniffed the air breathing in the scents and cold air. Sasumi and Taya sat up from there naping place beside the auburn wolf.  
"What is it?" Sasumi asked as Avin to another sniff.  
"It smells like blood." He infirmed the others.  
"Blood?" Taya wondered as a loud thud was heard. Tizzy opened his eyes. He gasped when he looked ahead at the Northern Lights.

"You guys." Tizzy started to say in a worried voice. The others glanced over at him but to see the Lights, the Itaki wolf pack and Gorou.

Kaito stumbled a bit as blood dripped from his neck. Naomi couldn't just stand there. Daichi lounged at Kaito once again but the little wolf jumped infront of her friend and bit Daichi's neck.  
"No don't!" Kaito yelled as Daichi threw Naomi off. The little wolf smashed to the ground but quickly got up.

"Brat. I'll send you straight down to hell." Daichi went at Naomi but Kaito ramed his body into him, causing Daichi to be thrown aside. Bandit just watched, some what in fear for both wolves.

"Are you alright, Naomi?" Kaito quickly asked as Naomi nodded.

"We should hurry back to the others." She explained leaping forward only to be stopped by the black wolf.  
"No one's going anywhere." Daichi snarled as Naomi stood her ground.

Sasumi led his friends down the hill and over to the Lights were they met up with Apache and Akio.

"Where's Naomi?" Apache tried to yell over the wind which was blowing fiercly in the North.  
"We're not sure?" Sasumi told the elder.  
"Find her now." Akio growled in a deep voice. Sasumi nodded then faced the others.  
"Taya, you and I will go find Naomi and Kaito. Avin, take care of Tizzy." Avin nodded as the grey wolf along side the black wolf took off threw the snow.

"Sasumi-san, do you think we can win?" Taya asked him.  
"We can Taya. We will. Even if I lose this battle, I'll win the next." He replied, feeling much more confident. Taya smiled.  
"I'll fight with you, 'till the end as well." Sasumi smiled back.

Gorou stood on a large rock by the mountain. His pack stood ready to fight on one side as Akio's pack and a couple followers stood on the other side.

"You ready to fight for the Lights wolf?" Gorou smirked laughing a little. Akio and Apache stepped forward.  
"I will fight for Sakura until the very end." Akio replied. Gorou calmed down a little at the male's bravery.  
"And where's the pup?" Gorou wondered showing his fangs. No one answered.

"If that's how you want it." Gorou whispered looking away.

"Kill them all!" He let out a shriking howl that was heard across the Northern skies.

Naomi's ears twiched.  
"He's there." She whispered as Kaito listened. Daichi listened aswell as Bandit raced over to him.

"Daichi, maybe we can let them go? We could always let him kill them inste.."  
"Shut up Bandit!" Daichi snarled. Bandit twiched.  
"No I will not!" He growled.

"What?" Daichi faced the wolf.  
"No more taking orders Daichi. The killing must stop aswell." Bandit explained.  
"So you're swiching sides huh? Bad choice. I'll kill you two!" Daichi went for Bandit but Kaito pushed him aside. Daichi looked up at the wolf from the snowy, ground.

"A fucking bastard like you will never understand." He replied placing his teeth around the wolf's neck.

"Do it. Kill me. I doubt you have the guts to." Daichi laughed as Kaito bit harder down on him.  
"Stop!" Naomi yelled.

"Kaito, let go of him." She said as the wolf slowly let go.  
"I knew it." Daichi mumbled as Kaito stepped aside of him. Bandit was a little confused on why she didn't let him kill the wolf.

"We shouldn't take another wolf's life if there is no reason too. Go! Get out of here!" Naomi yelled at the black wolf as he stood up. Daichi's eyes narrowed.  
"Foolish pup!" He yelled slaming into Naomi causing her to fall backwards and into the lake. The ice smashed as Naomi fell threw.  
"Naomi!!" With out a second thought Kaito leaped in after her. Bandit waited above the surface, but no one came up. Daichi chuckled as Sasumi and Taya arrived.

"Naomi!" They shouted as Bandit looked over at them.  
"She fell in here!" He exlained as the two wolves raced over.

"Naomi!" Sasumi shouted once again. There was no answer.

"How could you do this you bastard!" Sasumi growled at the white wolf.  
"It was not me, he did it I tried to help." He explained as Sasumi looked at the black wolf. He glanced back at Bandit and clawed the wolf right on his left cheek and left side of his muzzle. Bandit yelped in pain as blood oozed out of his fresh cuts. Sasumi turned to Daichi.  
"You bastard!" He growled running at him. Daichi dodged the grey wolf but managed to grab him by his neck.  
"Filthy mut." He muttered then threw Sasumi aside. The wolf slamed into a rock and fell to the ground.  
"Sasumi-san! Sasumi-san!" Taya howled running over to him.

don don don.. XD srry bout the cliff hanger


	19. Chapter 19: Hero's Never Die

CHAPTER NINETEEN: HERO'S NEVER DIE

Gorou watched the battle from his rock. Akio was killing anything he could get his hands on as Avin and Tizzy helped eachother out. Apache managed to sneek past most of the wolves and kill or injure then quickly without a second thought. Akio had enough he leaped forward, killing anything that tried to stop him and lounged at Gorou.  
"You're mine Gorou!!" He yelled before a sream filled the air and everyone stopped. They looked up at Gorou. Akio layed on the snowy ground covered in blood.

"Akio-san!" Avin, Tizzy and Apache raced over to the wolf.  
"Tell Naomi, that I'm proud of her and that Sakura is too." He replied before the life in his eyes faded. Apache lowered her head.  
"Akio." She whimpered.

"Foolish wolves like yourselves should not be fighting against someone like me!" He laughed as Apache lounged at him.

"Prepare yourself murderer of Akio-san!" She growled as Gorou was ready to attack. Avin and Tizzy watched in fear for their friend and that she could meet the same fate as Akio. Gorou went to scratch the wolf but instead Apache dodged him and managed to cut into his side. Gorou yelped in pain as Apache leaped back over to Tizzy and Avin.

"Wow." Avin said aloud.  
"I may be old, but I'm still a wolf warrior." She replied not bothering to look at them.

Naomi gasped for air as she bumped her head on the ice above her.  
"Kaito? Kaito!"  
"I'm right here." Came a voice as Naomi turned around to see the wolf swimming beside her.

"We must hurry and find a way out. The water's rising, we'll drown in here if we don't." He explained as Naomi glanced up. She put her paws up and tried to push up on the ice.  
"It's too thick, you'll never break through." Kaito told her.  
"Anything's possible, right?" Naomi replied as Kaito smiled.  
"Hai."

Sasumi slowly opened his violet eyes. He felt warm fur beside him.  
"Sasumi-san!" Taya cheered as she rubbed against him with her muzzle. Sasumi still was a little dizzy but then remembered the black wolf and Naomi.  
"Where's.."  
"He's gone. Bandit wanted to stay though. He's been looking around the lake for them." Taya explained as Sasumi got up in a hurry. The two of them raced over to Bandit who was sniffing alongside the bank of the half frozen river.  
"Did you find them?" Sasumu quickly asked.  
"There scent is faint, but they're around here somewhere." He told them as Sasumi tried to sniff them out.

A small crack appeared above Naomi or where she had been pushing.  
"Hey! Good job." Kaito smiled as Naomi pushed harder but it was no use. She stopped to think for a moment.  
"Where did I fall in? We could get out threw there!" She said happily. Kaito shook his head.

"I'm affraid we've driffted down stream a little. Who knows where we are." Kaito infirmed as Naomi sighed. Suddenly, the water started to rise.

"Damnit." Kaito whispered. Just then, Bandit noticed a shape threw the ice.  
"I found them!" He yelled as Sasumi and Taya trotted over to him.  
"Naomi! Naomi!" Taya shouted.

"She can't hear you." Sasumi explained.  
"Let's try and dig." He replied as the others nodded. The wolves dug around the snow that was on the bank. They knew they could get threw the ice. The water was rising more and more and Naomi was feeling a little dizzy. Kaito noticed. Soon Naomi passed out.  
"Naomi!" Kaito swam over to her. He knew there was not enough air down here and soon he would fall asleep too. Kaito noticed some figures above them. He then realized who they were. Kaito lightly bit down on Naomi and pulled her above the water a little and closer to the others. The water was almost over his head.

"Even if I don't make it, Naomi will." He replied pulling her head above the water again. Sasumi stopped digging.  
"We must throw something in to break the ice." He told them as Bandit nodded. The white wolf grabbed a rock and threw it into the water. A small whole appeared, but it still wasn't big enough.

"Keep trying! Bigger rocks!" Sasumi shouted as they all continued throwing the rocks at the ice. Kaito took a deep breath of his last air. His head was just under the water but he managed to keep Naomi's up with his body.

"Naomi, you're a brave wolf." He replied as he slowly fell and layed at the bottom of the river. Naomi fell aswell and layed beside her friend but her necklace slipped off. He opened his eyes and slowly grabbed in with his teeth, trying to put it back on her. He still couldn't move or didn't want to anyways.

Sasumu picked up a big rock and chucked it at the ice breaking most of it. Kaito saw a bright light and heard some familier voices.  
"Please, save her." He replied as he had enough engery to push Naomi up to the surface and where the whole was. A small current came and slowly took Kaito with it.  
"I hope you're proud of me Sakura. Naomi, I hope we meet again." He said to himself before closing his eyes and drifting off into a deep slumber.

srry if it's short' I wanted it to have twenty chaps so I put this small one in. Last chap next!! Woot! Woot!


	20. Chapter 20: Northern Wolf

CHAPTER TWENTY: NORTHERN WOLF

"Naomi. Naomi." She heard the voices but could only see darkness.

"Naomi." Came a soft voice as a white wolf appeared.  
"Sakura?" Naomi whispered as she opened her eyes. There stood Sasumu, Taya and Bandit all gathered around her.  
"She's ok." Bandit said aloud as Naomi stood up.  
"You really shouldn't be moving." Sasumi explained but the little, grey wolf didn't care.  
"Kaito. Where's Kaito?!" Naomi demanded as Sasumu looked away. A tear fell down Taya's fragile face. Bandit just sat there. Naomi looked behind her at the water through the large whole in the ice.

"He can't be." She mumbled. Naomi finally took her gaze of the water and closed her eyes tightly shtut.  
"KAITO!"

"Where is she? We can't hold them off forever." Apache asked Avin who stood by Tizzy. Another wolf fell dead to the ground and landed infront of them.  
"Damnit." Apache cursed under her breath.  
"Why do we need Naomi?" Avin wondered as Apache looked up at him and the pup.

"Gorou wants to fight her, that's why he's waiting. Naomi can take him, I know it." She replied as Avin and Tizzy backed away a little as they noticed the fire in the she-wolf's eyes. Daichi raced over to Gorou.

"Gorou-san. Bandit has left us and.."  
"What!" Gorou snarled.  
"It is true and the wolf, she has fallen into a river and well I suspect she's dead." He mumbled as Gorou bit him in the neck. Everyone stopped the killing and glanced up at the comotion.  
"You bastard. I gave you oders not to kill her!" He growled and went to bite the wolf when a familer voice was heard from over a hill.

"Gorou!" Naomi yelled as she appeared over the hill along side Sasumi, Taya and Bandit. Gorou freed Daichi from his grasp.  
"Well if it isn't Naomi. Thought you drowned?" He questioned as Naomi dropped the subject.  
"Gorou! Stop this nonscence right now!" She snarled. Gorou smirked.  
"Only if you fight against me and my pack. A fight for the Lights!" He shouted back as Naomi thought for a moment. Apache, Avin and Tizzy raced over to them.  
"Naomi, you're too small. You can't fight. Please don't." Apache explained but Naomi ignored her.  
"I accept. Everyone! Do your best. Sakura is all watching everyone of you." She yelled as they all walked forward. Gorou walked forward aswell so one another were facing eachother.

"To the death." Gorou replied getting ready.

"To the death." Naomi growled. Silence filled the air as the sun started to fade. Suddenly, both packs raced forward. Gorou snapped at Naomi but the little wolf jumped up and bit his neck. Gorou yelped as he threw her off.  
"Naomi!" Apache yelled for she knew Naomi wasn't ready for this. Naomi got up and tried again but she dodged the same way as last time making it easy for Gorou. The big wolf picked her up by her leg and slamed her to the ground.  
"Naomi!" Sasumi and Avin shouted. Naomi yelped each time her small body hit the cold, icy ground.

"How do you like this wolf? Huh!" He slamed her harder to the ground. Blood splattered out of Naomi's mouth aswell as her cuts.  
"Shit." Apache cursed as they watched in horror. Gorou threw Naomi up but the wolf swung around and managed to bite Gorou's neck. The wolf yelped and let go of her but Naomi stayed on tearing at his flesh. Gorou tried to shake her off but it was no use. He fell to the ground and tried slaming himself into her but she held on. Gorou then bit him neck and pulled hard, trying to throw her away. Naomi bit harder but Gorou finally chucked her off only to rip part of his flesh. Gorou let out a shivering scream as Naomi hit the ground hard. Gorou glanced down at his open wound. Blood oozed out of it.

"Why you little.." He suddenly stumbled a little.

"She.. She weakend him!" Sasumu gasped.  
"Amazing." Tizzy replied. Naomi stood up covered in blood. The wolves around her were being killed and slaughtered. 'This is no Paradise.' She thought to herself. 'I can't give up.' She stepped forward but heard a noise from over the hill.

"Naomi-san!" Came a deep voice as everyone looked up to find a big bear and a few more. Then a little fox walked up to the bear.

"Maxium?" Sasumi wondered.

"Brison." Naomi said aloud.  
"Prepare yourself Gorou. For my soldiers are true fighters. Let's go!" The bears raced forward as Gorou backed up a little. He then noticed Daichi fighting and yelled at him.  
"Daichi! Go and get the others!" He yelled. Daichi nodded and raced past all the wolves.

"Is he getting more wolves?" Taya wondered as Sasumu growled.

"I hope not for our sake." Naomi looked back at Gorou who was still smirking.Naomi growled and took off at him but this time had a plan. Just as Gorou was about to bite. Naomi slid on the snow causing it to hit tha wolf. Gorou shook it off as Naomi grabbed his hind leg. She lifted him up and threw him aside.  
"What amazing strength." Brison replied in amazment.  
"For a wolf her size it is." Maxi explained. Gorou slowly got up as the pain ran through his body. He glared at Naomi threw the corner of his eye. She breathed heavily as Gorou noticed.  
"Tierd already?"

"Not at all!" Naomi raced forward at him. Gorou was ready and as Naomi lounged forward, with a slice with his paw he cut her just below her eye. The others gasped as Naomi fell to the ground in pain. The blood poured our of her cut that ran along her short, muzzle. Gorou laughed as Naomi growled. She got up and tried it again. Gorou didn't move and Naomi thought that was strange, but she kept going. Gorou started to lower his head as Apache gasped.

"No don't!" She yelled but it was too late. Naomi head butted the wolf sending her into the air with blood spilling from her head.

"Naomi!" They all shouted as she fell but landed on her feet. She was dizzy and very lightheaded. Gorou smirked. Naomi stared at the ground for a second. Blood dripped from her head. She tried to get her stregnth back but it took time. Her heart beated fast as her breathing sped up. She inhaled all the cold air. Her lungs became cold as she exhaled into what appeared to be fog. The cool air turned the blood hard relfecting more pain on her small body as the moon started to appear. The light from the moon made its way past wolves and created a circle around Naomi. Her fur, almost white and her eyes a forest, green. She glanced up. Gorou shivered as he noticed the green fire dance in her eyes. The others had stop the battle to watch.

"I'm here Naomi. With you." Came a voice as glowing, white wolf appeared beside her. No one else saw the wolf exept for Naomi, but Gorou could make something out.

"I choose you for a reason, Naomi. You must carry on in my place and keep the Itaki pack alive. You can win this, Naomi. Just believe in yourself and your wolf." She replied as another figure appeared on the other side of her.

"Win this, Naomi. I believe in you." The wolf was Isshin himself. Naomi's breathing slowed a little. Finally, one last figure appeared.  
"Naom-san. You must win this for a believe in you." Replied the ghost of Akio.

"We all believe, Naomi. Now you must." Sakura replied as Naomi let out a loud howl. Gorou shook his head and looked back at where he thought he had saw ghost, but there was nothing there except Naomi. Naomi blinked but as she opened them, the fire in her eyes was gone. Gorou shivered as Naomi stood up tall.

"Kaito. My friend. This one's for you!" She raced forward never stopping to think first. Gorou stood his ground.  
"Foolish pup. I'll murder you t.."  
"Shut up!" Naomi growled as she leaped into the air. Everyone watched her in amazment, even Gorou was shocked. Daichi had returned with a couple more soldiers, but frooze once he saw the power of the little, wolf. Naomi came shooting down with fangs bared. She came down and bit Gorou right in the center of his head, trying to damage his skull. Gorou gasped as everyone watched until Naomi fell to the ground. Blood sprayed out of Gorou as he callapsed to the winter ground. Naomi breathed heavily as she layed on the ground.

"She.. she did it!" Avin replied a little shocked.  
"I knew you could Naomi!" Tizzy raced over to her along with the others. Naomi slowly got up. Blood formed around her eyes but she still managed to see them all, and how happy they were. Apache stepped forward.  
"Like Sakura-san said, you are the new leader of the Itaki pack and the Northern Lights." She explained.  
"Thank-you Apache-san." Naomi nodded.  
"Please, Apache is just fine leader." Naomi's eyes sparkled as she nodded a second time.

"Hey look!" A wolf replied as everyone looked towards Gorou. The wolf was struggling to get up.  
"That bastard isn't dead yet?" Sasumi snarled as everyone circled him.  
"Naomi, come finish him off!" Avin shouted at her as the other wolves cheered. Naomi walked over to them and stepped into the circle with Gorou. She watched as he finally stood up straight.

"I can't." She answered as everyone looked at her in shock.  
"What do you mean?" Brison questioned.  
"I can't kill him. We have to stop taking one anothers lives. You only get one life, one chance in this world. You all must know how impotant that is." Naomi explained as the others put their heads down.

"She's right." Sasumi said aloud. Naomi looked back at her enemy.  
"Gorou. I never want to see you back here or any where in my territory again! Alright!" Naomi growled as Gorou backed away, out of the circle. He whimpered away as Daichi followed along with a couple other wolves. Apache stepped forward.  
"Naomi, Sakura would be proud." She told her as Naomi smiled for she knew the wolf was and she knew the other were too. The spirits and the wolves.

Gorou stomped on.

"Gorou-san, what happened? I.."  
"Shut it Daichi!" He snarled as the black wolf backed down.

"I'll get revenge on that little, wolf. Wait and see." He mumbled to himself then suddenly stopped. Daichi and the others came to a halt aswell.  
"What is it?" Daichi asked as a black figure jumped out of a bush and placed a paw on Gorou's head causing the wolf to slam to the ground. Everyone gasped. The creature was a dark brown almost chocolate except for the blue markings on the tip of his ears, tail and paws. The wolf opened his eye, wich where a blood shot red. Daichi shivered. The wolf leaned closer to Gorou.

"Who is this choosen wolf?" He questioned in a deep, raspy voice.

"Why should I tell you?" Gorou snapped as the wolf smirked. Everyone gasped as the black wolf bit down on Gorou's head and killed him.  
"Bo.. Boss." Daichi whimpered as the blood poured from the dead creature. The dark wolf walked over to the others. He was twice as big.  
"Anyone going to tell me?" He questioned. Daichi growled slightly.

"You bastard. How dare you.." Was all he said before the black wolf killed him with s slice of his claws.

"Her name's Naomi. She rules the Northern Lights now." A little, light brown or an almost reddish coloured wolf stepped forward. The wolves mumbled something to eachother in the background then they took off running for their lives.  
"Hey! You lot get back here!" The wolf replied, still standing there. The other wolves didn't listen. The black wolf smirked, showing his fangs which were sharp. The little wolf looked up at the other one.  
"Would you care to help me?" He asked as Gorou's old comrade listened closly.  
"Depends what it is?"

Naomi glanced around as she sat in an open field. Spring was almost here and even though there was still snow it was beautifl, just like Kaito said. Naomi put her head down. She knew that her necklace was gone but she didn't care.  
"I would want him to have it." She said to herself hoping Kaito would hear her. Naomi then glanced down. She noticed something in the tall grass. She pushed the grass away with her paw. There, in the fields of the Northern Lights was a pink and white Amaryllis.

OMG! It's finally finished! Please watch out for it 'cause I'm rely hoping to make it an actual book Plus there's a second one! Woot! Woot! Hope u liked it and please, any questions, comments conserns please comment! Well, I have nothing left to say except...CyA! Tails3


End file.
